The Second Journey
by zeldalover272
Summary: Zelda sends Link back to his life that was seven years ago, but Link misses Zelda. One day, Link visits Zelda at the courtyard. But after a few visits, something happens that will change his life once again...
1. Chapter 1

_"Zelda! I'm so happy to see you again!" Link said._

_"Um...who are you?" Zelda asked confused._

_"Zelda, don't you remember me? I'm Link!" _

_"Sorry, that doesn't ring a bell."_

_"But Zelda, I saved you and all of Hyrule from Ganondorf!"_

_"Maybe it was all just a big dream, now I'm kind of busy, so if you could just go back to where you were before, that would be greatly appreciated!" she said as if he was some crazy person._

_"But..."_

_"IMPA!" she called out._

_A tall Sheikah had come running towards Zelda._

_"Yes Princess? What would you like?" Impa asked._

_"Could you please escort this young boy out of the castle for me?" Zelda replied._

_"Sure thing Princess."_

_"But Zelda!" Link called to her._

_"Come on boy, it's time to go." Impa said._

_"Why? Why did you have to forget me Zelda?" He said as Impa dragged him out of the courtyard._

* * *

Link woke up quickly from his bed all sweaty very late at night.

"Phew, just a dream." He said to himself and then he went back to sleep.

When morning came he remembered his terrible nightmare from last night. But he felt like he needed that. Ever since Zelda sent him back to the Kokiri Forest, all he would do is sit on his bed and think about his adventure and about Zelda. He really missed her, now that Ganondorf was sealed away in the evil realm Link wanted to get to know her better and be friends with her! He was 13 now which means he had been in his house, not doing anything but think about Zelda for 3 years now. Everyday he would want to leave and visit her but he wasn't sure if he should. But after that nightmare he just had, maybe it might come true! What if Zelda forgot about him? He has to go back now! He can't just do nothing with his life so he decided that he would go visit Zelda today, hopefully his dream wont come true...

He walked out the door and climbed down the ladder. He was making his way out of the forest and there he was at Hyrule Field.

'Run before it turns into night and the skeletons come out!' He thought to himself.

There was the drawbridge, and it was still in the afternoon. He went in and found himself in the popular and very crowded market. The only thing that he needed to get through now was the guards. But no problem, this was too easy! The guards are practically blind! After going through the guards, he was finally right in front of Princess Zelda's courtyard.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, I really hope it's not too late, okay then, here it goes..' he said to himself as he walked in to see Princess Zelda.

* * *

**Thank you to all of my readers, I really hope you enjoyed it and please remember it's only my first chapter so there's not much excitement...but don't worry the next ones will be longer and much more exciting!**

**Chapter two is coming really soon!**

**And please review, I would love to have some feedback and just some support to know whether I should keep going or not! Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry the chapter is late, I was really busy but I needed to publish it so I did today. (Lucky I didn't have much homework.) So this is the second chapter which is much longer than the first as promised. Next chapter will (hopefully) be up on the weekend! So anyway I'll stop blabbing and let you enjoy the story now. But remember please review! I really need them so I can know if people like it or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda and my story is strictly for the purpose of the entertainment for others.**

* * *

There it was, the grass, the flowers, the castle, but most importantly Princess Zelda staring through the window as usual...

Link's POV:

_Oh no, what am I gonna say to her? _

_I have definitely not thought this through... _

_I still have time, maybe I could go back before she sees me!_

_No! What am I thinking? I've waited three years for this moment. I can't just back away!_

_What should I do?_

But before he could think of anything else Zelda had turned around noticing a presence behind her.

"Link!" she yelled surprised.

So she did remember him...

"Hi Zelda" he replied.

"Why did you come back? I sent you so that you could regain the time you lost!"

"Well I wanted to come see you."

"Aw! That's sweet. Well don't just stand there! Come here, let's sit on the grass." she said.

"Okay sure."

Link walked on over and sat down beside her. She was pretty different. She didn't have her hat on which showed her long golden hair, and she was much taller and matured.

"Link, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Trust me, I think I missed you more..." he said to her.

Zelda blushed at that but tried to hide it, which she did quite well.

"Well if you missed me, why didn't you call me back to your courtyard?" he continued.

"Because I sent you back to live the way you were living before any of this happened. You were supposed to forget about me, not come back. So I tried to move on."

"Oh...well anyway, I came because I wanted us to become friends. Since the adventure is over and we have a lot of spare time. What do you think?"

"Wow, unbelievable!"

"What?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing! I would love to be friends, or actually best friends!"

"This is great, we finally can spend time together and get to know each other."

"Yeah and I'm really happy I have a friend because it can get pretty lonely here in the castle. It's like there's no one I can talk to or be friends with."

"Well you have me now."

Zelda flashed a big smile because of that.

"So anyway, just yesterday I was in my room and..." Zelda continued talking.

But everything she was saying was getting quieter and quieter until Link could only see her mouth moving. All of a sudden, all he could think about was her, he stared deeply at her. Looking at her beautiful face, her eyes, her hair. This was odd though. Before he had never thought about her this way but now he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was.

"Isn't that crazy?" she said when she finished.

"Link..." she had noticed that he was completely zoned out and just staring right at her.

"Um Link?"

"Huh what?" he said as he woke from his trance.

"You were staring right at me like you were in a big trance or something."

"Oh sorry Zelda, I was just thinking about something."

"It's okay, are my stories really that boring?" she teased.

"No!" Link laughed. "I told you, I just went into a really deep thought."

"That's fine it happens to me too, especially when my instructors are lecturing me about princess stuff."

Link chuckled again, how was she playing it so smooth?

Link and Zelda continued talking for hours until the sun started to set.

* * *

"Well as much as I'd like to stay, I have to go back home now." he said getting up from the grass.

"Aw, I wish you could stay for longer, I had so much fun today." she said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll come back soon."

"And when exactly is soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, you promise?"

"Yes I promise"

"Okay fine but I think I should escort you out so that the guards won't think you were trespassing."

"Oh yeah that's true."

Zelda got up and led him out of the courtyard. Right away the guards stopped them.

"Princess, who is this boy? Is he dangerous? Is he trying to kidnap you?" They asked.

"No do not worry, he means no harm. He is just a good friend of mine who has come to visit. He will be coming more often now that we have become close friends so tell all the guards that if they see him, allow him to come in." Zelda ordered kindly.

"Ok Princess Zelda, I will get the word out quickly." he said to her.

"Thank you."

The two friends continued to walk out of the castle until they were almost at the market.

"Ok well see you tomorrow." she said to him.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it. To tell you the truth, today was the most fun I've had in three years..."

"Aw Link that's so sweet! But to tell you the truth... it was mine too."

"Really?" Link asked surprised.

"Of course! Being a princess can be so boring sometimes. All I can do all day is sit down watching through the window, doing things for the good of Hyrule, or going to these big dances where I don't know who anyone is."

"All I did was sit on my bed at home all day in the Kokiri Forest. Just to talk to a friend and laugh with them is an amazing feeling."

"I completely agree with you. We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yeah well anyway I got to go back home now, see you tomorrow!" Link said.

"Okay bye Link!" Zelda said as he ran out to the market.

"Bye Zelda!" He called out, and then he was out of sight.

Zelda sighed then went back to her room, it was pretty late, she figured she should get some sleep to be filled with energy tomorrow.

Link went back home and sat on his bed thinking about what had happened. It was definitely a good idea to go back and see her, now he was best friends with the princess! But what surprised him was what happened when she was telling her story. Why did he start looking at her like that? Why was he getting thoughts in his mind about how beautiful she was? What was going on? Now he was thinking about so many good things about her. She's beautiful, funny, nice, amazing! What was happening to him?

There was only one explanation: He had developed a crush on Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry the chapter is really late, I was sick last week and I had a LOT of tests this week so I could not write this until now. All the tests are finally over and I can just relax and continue writing. But I have a nice long chapter for you. Really sorry about the late update. Any way here is the chapter.**

* * *

_Plit Plat. Plit Plat.  
_

_The rain poured heavily as Link rode on his horse quickly. Feeding Epona carrots non stop so she can go faster!  
_

_"Come on Epona!" he yelled loudly swiping away some of his wet hair from his forehead.  
_

_Slash!  
_

_The thunder was loud, a zap of lightning flashed. Link appeared to be in an unknown place. It certainly wasn't Hyrule...  
_

_"Where are you heading?" A deep male voice asked.  
_

_Link turned around and saw an unknown man. He was dark skinned, and had thick black hair up to his back. His hair was tied up in many small braids. He was very muscular and looked like he could lift up a bus with no difficulty at all.  
_

_Link froze, little drops of sweat started to form behind his neck. The man chuckled. He rose a hand and a gigantic blue ball of magic appeared. He looked like he was about to shoot it.  
_

* * *

All of a sudden Link woke up. He was breathing heavily.

"Oh my Din! What was that about!?" Link shuddered, that nightmare was scary...

The next day, Link woke up, got ready and went out to see Zelda again. He was very excited but also nervous. He also couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare. Zelda was his friend, but he felt so nervous around her because of his crush on her. What if he started to always act really weird around her? He wanted to be normal and he tried his best. When he got to the castle a guard started talking to him.

"Hi, you're Link, right?"

"Yes I am." Link replied.

"So you're here to see Princess Zelda, am I correct?"

"Yes, she's expecting me."

"Okay, go right ahead, the guards know that you are allowed to be in the castle, they won't bother you."

"Thank you sir."

Link continued to walk through. none of the guards did anything, just as the first guard had said. This was so much easier than sneaking past the guards, again he had reached Zelda's courtyard. Before he walked in though, he remembered what happened the day before. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself or give Zelda any hints about his crush on her. After all, she was a princess and he was not good enough for her anyway. If she found out, she would probably burst out laughing. She would never like him back, but he would always like her. But now is not the time to think about this, he has to go in, for now he must hold in anything that would make it obvious that he liked her. He _MUST _act normal...

"Hi Zelda." He said after walking in.

"Oh Link! You're here pretty early!"

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked worried.

"No! Not at all, we get more time to talk! It's a good thing."

"Oh okay, well let's start hanging out then."

Zelda nodded. They sat on the grass again and talked more. The more they talked. the more they got to know each other. Every time Zelda would talk, Link would always listen with great interest. They would talk about Hyrule, the castle, Lon Lon Ranch, and much more. Link wanted to tell Zelda about his nightmare, but decided not to bother her about it.

Once again, Link just couldn't help notice how pretty she was. But before he had time to think about it he shoved the thought out of his brain. He could think about this later...

They continued to talk for hours, until it was evening. They heard a male voice come out from the window. They turned around and saw the window open, with Zelda's dad inside the castle.

"Zelda! It's dinner time!"

"Okay father, I'll be right there!" she yelled out.

"Alright, just don't take too long!"

And then the window had shut.

"So, Link do you want to have dinner with us?" she asked.

"Oh that's an honor, but I don't think that the king would want me. Besides I've got to go back home..."

"Oh please! Father would love to have you eat with us! After all you did save my life, and all of Hyrule... And staying for one more hour won't hurt! Please eat with us, I would love to introduce you to my father."

How could Link say no to that face! It looked like she really wanted him to have dinner with them.

"Alright, fine." Link said after a moment of silence.

And with that Zelda cheered happily and led him inside the castle, to the dining room. The castle was huge and luxurious. It was an amazing sight to see. Zelda was very lucky to be a princess and live here!

The King was surprised when he saw Zelda walk in with Link.

"Zelda, who is this boy?" he asked eagerly.

"Father, this is Link. He's a good friend of mine and I'm sure you will love him. I have asked him to dine with us, I feel that this is a good way for you to get to know him."

"Pleased to meet you, your majesty." Link said while bowing.

"Oh, what a well mannered young boy! Well come sit down, help yourself!"

"Thank you, your honor."

The feast was truly amazing. The food had been like nothing Link had tasted in his life! There had been a wonderful soup as the appetizer, and a huge cuckoo dinner that was steaming hot with fresh hot vegetables on the side. The drink choices were water, Lon Lon milk, red potion, blue potion, and green potion. The Lon Lon milk was so fresh, it was as if they got it out of the cow only 3 minutes ago. And the potions were so good, but usually very expensive. The red potion is apparently very good for a person's health, the green potion was a power drink which gave you a lot of energy, and the blue potion (which was the most expensive) would give you both health and energy!

Not only that, but after dinner, they had a really famous (expensive) Hylian dessert. Link saw it being sold in the market and had always wanted to try it (after all, it smelled amazing) but he never had enough rupees. It was a small hot pastry with three layers, filled with a nice famous cream on one layer, a strip of hot chocolate cake with fudge cream on top on the second layer, and nobody knows what's on the third layer, apparently it's a special Hylian ingredient that makes the recipe a mystery, so nobody could try to copy it... it was amazing...

Over dinner, the king was very intrigued to find out about Link. Since Link was friends with his only daughter. He was pleased when he found out that Link was a skilled swords man and horse rider. The dinner was just amazing and Link was very happy that he chose to stay.

After that wonderful dinner, Link said goodbye to Zelda and the king and thanked them for inviting him to dine with them. Once again, Zelda asked when he would come again, and he said he would come again the next day.

When he went home, he was so happy and grateful. By now, he had forgotten about his nightmare. He lay down on his bed and was ready to fall asleep. But first he though about his great day. He was proud that he held in all of the signs of his crush, since he did try very hard... But now was finally the time he could think about Zelda again. So as he was thinking that morning, what if she _did_ find out? He would be so embarrassed and crushed inside. Link was pretty sure she didn't feel that way about him, so he never planned on telling her. If he did tell her, and she didn't like him back, they could never be friends the same way again. That's why he must secretly crush on her and never show it, only think about it every night like this...

He kept thinking, until he eventually fell asleep.

But something else happened that night. Link had a dream again, it was the same nightmare as last night's...

Once again he woke up, and this time, he was even more scared. Why did he get the same nightmare again? He went back to sleep and believe it or not, he got the nightmare again!

The next day he went to see Zelda again, same thing. They talked and talked, this time he actually told her about his dream.

"So Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"Recently, something odd has been happening to me lately..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm having a lot of nightmare's. And they are all the same one, over and over again. Every single time I go to sleep..."

"Oh really? That's weird... What was it about?"

"Well, it starts off with me riding Epona in the rain. For some reason, I'm in a rush. I don't know where I was, I'm sure it wasn't Hyrule. After that, a man is behind me and asks me where I'm going. The man was intimidating. He rose his arm and made a big ball of magic, he looked like he was going to shoot it at me. And right when he is about to shoot me, I wake up... And it's always the same dream..."

"Wow, well I have no idea what's going on. I hope you stop getting these terrible nightmares."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

After talking a bit more, he left early, he wanted to go explore Hyrule again. He said goodbye and set off for Hyrule field. Where should he go first?

First he decided to go to Lake Hylia and have a nice long swim. It relaxed him and he decided to go to Kakariko village next. He said hello to everyone and just stayed there for a while. But while he was there he thought that maybe he should go to Lon Lon Ranch... He loved their milk, but most importantly Malon was there...

Malon was an old friend of his, she was really nice and gives great advice. He missed her and thought he should visit her. Plus he was getting a little sick of having no friend to talk with about what has been going on... Malon was very trustworthy and he knew that if he told her about Zelda, she wouldn't tell anyone, and she might be able to give great advice too! She was a very good friend and he decided that he would set off to Lon Lon Ranch right away...

**At Lon Lon Ranch:**

Link walked in and went straight to Malon. As usual she was singing. She kept singing until she saw him walking towards her. After that she completely stopped singing and just stood there, in shock at seeing her old friend come back.

"Hey Malon." he said.

"LINK! I haven't seen you in like three years! How are you?" she said excited.

"Ha ha I know... I'm good actually. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm good, the ranch has just been a little lonely without you coming by to visit."

"Oh sorry... I was kind of in a bad mood.."

"For three years?"

"Yes..." he admitted a little embarrassed.

"Why?"

"It's a long story..."

"Oh...well I've got time. Why don't we go inside to my room, and sit down. Than you can tell me what happened. If you want."

"Okay, and since I'll be telling you why, I also kinda want to talk to you about something else too..."

"Okay, I would be happy to hear it."

Link nodded, they went inside Malon's house. Talon (Malon's father) was sleeping as usual... They quickly went to Malon's room and Link sat down on a stool. Malon sat on her bed.

"Okay, I'm all ears." she said.

"Well the reason I was in a bad mood for three years was because... when I finished my adventure. Zelda sent me back to the Kokiri Forest. So I can enjoy my life since I had to spend a lot of time on the journey. So I was sad, every day I would sit on my bed and think about my adventure and Zelda. I wanted to be friends with Zelda, and get to spend time with her. She seemed like a nice person and I wanted to see her more. But I never had the courage to. I thought I would bother her. So that's the reason why I didn't come for so long..."

"Wow...for three years..."

"Yeah."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Well a few days ago I had a nightmare. I had gone back to see Zelda again, and she didn't remember me. I kept reminding her about how I had saved her and all of Hyrule, and that I was the Hero of Time. She completely forgot about me... Eventually she was freaked out because of me and thought I was crazy, so she kicked me out of the castle. I woke up sweaty, but went back to sleep. In the morning I remembered the nightmare. I was worried it might come true, and she would forget about me... and I needed to do something with my life. So I gathered some courage and went to visit her. After all, I do have the Triforce of Courage."

"Well that's good. So what was that other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah... So before I tell you, I want you to know that you are the only one who I am telling this to. I know that you are very trustworthy so I decided to trust you with this secret I have. You can't tell anyone no matter what. You're the _only _one I can talk to about this."

"Okay, don't worry. I never let out a secret, when someone tells me a secret, I keep my mouth shut and only talk about it with that person."

"Good."

And then Link told Malon everything. About how he saw Zelda again, how they became friends and spent time with each other every day. Most importantly about him having a crush on her. When Malon heard this, she gasped. After all, he had a crush on the princess of Hyrule. He told her about the trance, and his thoughts...

After a few moments of silence, Malon spoke again.

"Link that is so sweet!"

"Yeah, well it felt good to let that out. I couldn't keep it bottled in for so long, With nobody to talk to about it. Obviously I can't tell Zelda. I know you give great advice though."

"Well, everyone does say that. I do like to give advice..."

"So what should I do? Should I get over her, since she would never like me that way?"

"No! First of all, you can't force your heart to get over someone. Even if you can, it's really hard! Love happens and you can't stop it. Second, how do you know? She might like you back... Don't say things that you're not a hundred percent sure of."

"Why do you think she might like me back?"

"Well she's very nice to you, and she seems to always want you to come visit. She might not like you that way, she might only like you as a friend. But she might also have a crush on you too. Some girls are just really good at hiding it..."

"So what are you saying I should do?"

"If I were you, I would tell her how I feel. I think that when you like someone you should tell them, because there is always a possibility they like you back. But that decision is up to you."

Link thought for a moment...

"I'm just scared, if I tell her and she doesn't like me back, we could never be friends the same way."

"Link, everyone thinks that. But, if she does like you, you'll feel better. If she doesn't, then you can just try to move on and ask if you could still be friends. Usually a girl says she still wants to be friends if she doesn't feel that way.."

"Oh.. well I never thought about it that way. I guess I should tell her... Okay fine. I'll tell her first thing tomorrow. You better be right."

"Good for you! Don't worry, just be confident and hope that everything works out. I wish the best for you!"

"Same to you, Malon. Thank you so much, you helped a lot. You really _do_ give good advice."

"No worries, if you ever need help again be sure to tell me. Good luck!"

"Thanks! I will for sure! Bye Malon!"

"Bye Link! Come again soon!"

Link had left the Ranch now. He was really happy he told Malon. It was a good decision. He went back home and thought about what he would say to Zelda the next day. Eventually he went to sleep early, hoping that everything would go well.

When he woke up the next day, he got ready and went straight to the Castle. He really wished that the nightmares would stop already, he just had the dream again last night. He gathered all his courage and stepped in the Courtyard.

"Hi Zelda." he said.

Zelda quickly turned around.

"H-hi Link..." she said worried.

Did Zelda just stutter? Why? She seemed odd today, something was different.

"S-so w-what's new?" she managed to say.

Link was sure something was wrong with her, but decided to continue any way.

"Actually I wanted to-"

"L-Link..." she said cutting off his sentence.

"Okay Zelda, what's going on?! Why are you acting so odd? You're stuttering and you look really worried about something, please tell me why you're acting like this."

"Well I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know right now?" she asked.

"Yes Zelda, I want to know."

Zelda hesitated, but continued and finally told him.

"You have to go on another big adventure..."

* * *

**I know... how mean am I to leave you hanging like this... And now Link can't even tell Zelda he likes her! Because if she says he has to go on another adventure he can't just ignore that and tell her. Well if you want to read more, the next chapter will come out on the weekend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am pleased that it is longer than the others. I'd say this is where the story gets more interesting. Since it wasn't only going to be a romance story.**

**By the way, I kind of made Malon like me. Since I never let someone's secret slip out and like to give advice. Ha ha.  
**

**Please remember to review, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Christmas break, so I can update more frequently now! :) Sorry I didn't update in a while, I've got school work and everything. Now onto the story...  
**

* * *

Link stood there in shock, taking in what Zelda had just said. What luck! He was just about to tell her, and instead he has to save Hyrule once again! And he just got a social life for a few days, now he has to go back to working hard on another tiring adventure!

"What?!" he said not happy at all.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

"It's not your fault..."

"I know, but... you just finished an adventure and now you have to go on another one. I feel bad for you."

"Exactly. So it's basically a second journey..."

"Yeah..."

"So why do I have to go on another journey? What happened?"

"I actually don't know. After you left yesterday, a fairy came and told me. She didn't tell me why though. She just told me to tell you, and after I tell you, you have to go the the Deku tree."

"Oh okay, well then let's go."

Link and Zelda left the castle and went to the Great Deku tree (the new one).

"Ah finally, our hero has returned!" the Deku tree remarked.

"Yeah. Zelda told me that I had to go on another journey...what happened?" Link asked.

"Well... there is another villain. Somehow he knows Ganondorf and is trying to get him out of the evil realm and back to Hyrule. This time he wants to work together with Ganon to take over Hyrule and turn it into a terrible place again. Apparently he's even stronger and MORE powerful than Ganondorf!"

"That's terrible. Now not only do we have Ganon, but we have an even stronger villain too!"

"Yes..."

"What's the villain's name?"

"Moraj."

"Well has Moraj gotten Ganon out of the evil realm yet?"

"Unfortunately, yes..."

"HOW?"

"Well, you see, he barged into the temple of time and pulled out the Master sword, which has freed Ganon."

"What!? But the master sword can only be pulled out by the hero of time!"

"Exactly, that is how strong he is..."

There was a moment of silence. The Deku tree spoke again.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares..."

"Yeah...that's exactly what the old Deku tree said to me when I had to start my old adventure. Wait...how did you know?"

"When evil rises, those sensitive to it will start getting nightmares."

"Oh...so that explains it. I remember I used to have nightmares before my other adventure too... So when do I start the journey?"

"Today. Since you'll be going, I think you might need this again." Zelda said, coming into the conversation.

Zelda handed Link the Ocarina of Time.

"My ocarina!"

"Yeah, you're going to need it for your adventure."

"Thanks Zelda. So what do we need to do for this adventure?"

"Well, Ganon and Moraj are living in a huge evil castle. But we can't go there because the door is locked. And the whole castle is so strong, no one can break it down. (Except Moraj) Even the windows aren't breakable." the Deku tree said.

"So what can I do to get in?"

"You have to get the mystical key of Hyrule."

"What's that?"

"It's a magic key that can open anything, even the doors to the castle."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"But... Moraj knew about this key. So he divided it up into six pieces and each piece is in a different part of the world."

"Oh great. More work! Whatever, I'll just get the pieces so I can put the key together and get rid of Ganon and Moraj! So where do I have to go first?"

"I think you should start at the forest temple."

"The same one from my last adventure?"

"No, see Moraj put all the pieces in a different world. Not in Hyrule."

"So in Termina?"

"No, another world. It's named Levitia."

"Oh, how long will it take me to get there?"

"Three days..."

"What?!"

"I know it's far, but how else can you defeat them?"

"Okay fine. I guess I'll start then..."

Link turned around beginning to walk out. Until Zelda shouted out.

"NO!"

This caused Link to turn back in surprise.

"Are you crazy? There is no way you are going by yourself. We just became friends! I'm coming with you this time." she said.

"Zelda, you can't, its too dangerous."

"Of course I can! You have no choice, I am coming with you. We're going on this journey together!"

Link tried to stop her, but noticed that no matter what he says, she wouldn't change her mind. So he decided not to try to convince her not to come.

"Great Deku tree? Is it okay for her to come along?" he asked.

"Well, since you don't have a fairy this time... I think it would be okay as long as she is not put in danger."

"Fine, but no matter what, we always have to stay together. I can't lose the princess of Hyrule, you might get killed if you go alone somewhere." Link said.

"Fair enough. I suggest you also get Epona, since we will have to travel long distances." Zelda remarked.

"Okay. You go to the castle and pack everything you need. I'll be there when I get Epona."

"Okay." Zelda said happily. "And I think you should also get a sword and shield..."

"True. I'll get them right now."

* * *

Link went back to Lon Lon Ranch. When Malon saw him, she had an excited look on her face.

"SO? What happened?" she asked curiously.

"I couldn't tell her."

"What? What happened to the whole Triforce of Courage?"

"Not because I was scared."

"Then why?"

"I was about to tell her, and then she told me I have to go on a second journey."

"Oh... saving Hyrule again?"

"Yeah, Ganon's back along with an even stronger villain name Moraj. They're planning to take over Hyrule together."

"Oh my Farore. That's terrible, I feel so bad for you. You just got to have some fun again!"

"Yeah. But this time Zeld_a __insists _to come with me."

"Oh... well at least you still get to spend time with her."

"That's true. So anyway I need Epona back, I'm really gonna need her for my adventure."

"Oh okay. I'll get her right now."

Malon ran back to the stable and brought Epona.

"Here you go, remember to play Epona's song when you need her."

"Thank you Malon."

"No problem. Wish you luck on your journey!"

"Thanks, I'll need it!"

Link rode Epona out of the ranch and outside the market. He entered the market and went into a store. The store was selling a Hylian shield.

"Hello, would you like to buy something or are you just looking around?" the man asked.

"I would like to buy the Hylian shield please." Link replied.

"Okay...that will be 100 rupees."

Link pulled out two purple rupees and exchanged it for the shield.

"Okay, all I need is the sword now...maybe its still in the Temple of Time." he said after exiting the store.

Link walked towards the Temple of Time. He entered, thinking that hopefully Moraj left the Master sword here.

Link walked in and saw the sword thrown away from the pedestal. Looks like Moraj just took the sword out and recklessly threw the sword on the ground.

"Moraj, you idiot. Didn't you think someone would try to come after you with this blade?" Link muttered.

After getting everything, Link went back to the courtyard.

* * *

"Okay, I got everything. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she answered.

"Zelda? How is your father letting you go on such a dangerous adventure?"

"Shhhh. I told him that you and me were taking a vacation to Termina. He was fine with that because he likes you and trusts you."

"Oh...so how long is this "vacation"?"

"I said we would be gone for a while."

"Okay fine, lets go then."

And with that Zelda and Link got on the horse and went towards Levitia. This was going to be a _long_ adventure...

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! It means a lot to me and I am very happy to hear your comments about my fan fiction.  
**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great Christmas and get wonderful gifts!  
**

**And if you want to get me a Christmas gift, maybe I can get a review? (I would love that gift very much)  
**

**Next chapter coming soon, bye!  
**

**~Zeldalover272  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Zelda, how exactly do we get to Levitia?" Link asked while riding Epona. Link felt great, Zelda was on the horse with him and she was clutching on to his stomach. This was his lucky day.

"Well, we have to go to Lake Hylia. There is an underwater passage that leads us to the woods. Not the Lost Woods." she answered.

"But don't we need blue tunics?"

"Yes. And we have some, I made two blue tunics."

"Oh, okay. How long will the underwater passage take?"

"All day."

"WOW! We have to spend a whole day underwater, swimming?"

"Yes..."

They had arrived at Lake Hylia. Link and Zelda got off Epona. Zelda handed him his blue tunic and he left to change. When he got back, Zelda was also wearing her blue tunic. But her's was different. She was wearing a blue top that had short sleeves and had a big Triforce in the middle. Along with the top was a blue skirt, which had ruffles all over it. She was also wearing dark blue tights which were also waterproof. Link couldn't help notice how pretty she looked.

"Okay so let's start swimming! The earlier we start, the faster we get there!" Zelda said.

They jumped in the water and started to swim. Zelda led Link to the passage. Link was amazed! He had never noticed this small little opening! They swam through and right after entering, Link did not know this area at all...

Zelda was a pretty fast swimmer. They swam for a long time. Link occasionally stopped to put some fish in a bottle. By the time they got out of the water, the sky was already dark. Link and Zelda walked forward a little and found a nice spot to stay. There were a bunch of trees and it was an open area, it looked like they could light a fire in the middle of it.

"Well this looks like a good spot to stay..." Zelda commented.

"Yeah, there are a lot of trees, and logs, and it looks like we can light a fire too." Link responded.

"True." Zelda looked at her wrist. She checked her watch which was made of real gold and was shaped like the Triforce. That watch was probably _so _expensive.

"It's seven o clock right now... It looks like this area needs some work..." Zelda said.

"Yeah, let's get started right away."

"Okay, let's start with the logs. They're spread out everywhere. We should drag some of them to form a circle in the middle."

"That's a good idea. Alright, let's get to work."

Link and Zelda dragged the logs toward the middle. The logs were set up just as Link planned.

"Okay, so the logs are done. Now for the fire..."

Link walked ahead. Behind the trees was a big pile of wood. Link smiled.

He took a bunch of pieces and walked back towards the logs. He put the wood in the middle of the logs.

"Now we need to make the fire..." Zelda said.

"Yeah..."

"I'll do it." Zelda offered.

She walked towards the wood and picked up two sticks. She rubbed them together trying to make a fire, but it looked like she was struggling. She was too weak...

"Zelda, do you need any help?" Link asked.

"Um...No, I wanna try to do it myself."

"Suit yourself..."

It had been two minutes and Zelda was still struggling to light a fire. Link gave up. He went towards her and stood behind her. He bended down and took Zelda's hands, controlling the sticks in a stronger way. Zelda didn't hesitate, looks like she was about to give up as well. Link kept controlling Zelda's hands from behind trying to light the fire. Finally the fire was lit, and it was at that moment that they both realized the position they were in. Link was behind her and holding on to her hands. They froze for a few seconds and then both pulled away at the same time.

It felt like there had been...a spark between them... They both felt it, but neither one bothered to say anything. Link decided to change the subject.

"So...what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, we should probably eat, and then we should go to sleep so we can wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay, what are our options?"

"I brought a basket full of food..." Zelda said.

"And I caught a lot of fish today."

"Fish sounds good..."

"Okay,"

Link brought out two fish from a bottle. The fish were pretty big, so one fish for each of them was enough. Link and Zelda talked a little while they ate.

"So, Zelda, you're a pretty fast swimmer..."

"Yeah, my dad made me take swimming lessons since I was a little girl. Part of being the princess of Hyrule is taking a lot of classes..."

"Oh, really? What else did you take?"

"Piano, harp, vocal lessons, English, arithmetic, dance, and a lot more..."

"Wow, your schedule must have been so tight."

"It was, but I finished up early. Then I would go outside for the rest of the day, and then we started hanging out at that time. Which made me happy because I could let loose and have some free time that I could enjoy."

"Well would you look at the time! It's nine o clock! Its pretty late, we should go to sleep!" Zelda remarked.

" Oh true, good night Zelda!"

"Good night Link."

Zelda turned away, she got off the log and pulled something out of her bag. It was two blankets. She handed one to Link and set her's on the floor. She quickly lay down and in a moment, she was asleep.

Link set up his blanket on the floor as well. He lay down and once again, he thought about his day. He had a pretty good day, the swimming was a bit tiring. But he got to spend the whole day with Zelda, and that made him happy. Maybe this adventure wouldn't be so bad, at least Zelda was with him...

Link thought about that spark that happened today... He knew that they both felt the electricity, but they both didn't want to make the conversation awkward by talking about it.

He really enjoyed finding out more about Zelda. His crush on her was even bigger now, the more he got to know her, the more he liked her. He still wanted to confess to her about his crush, but that was impossible to do on an adventure. And if he told her that in the middle of the adventure, and she didn't feel the same way. She could abandon him, and leave him to finish the journey by himself... He didn't want to tell her just yet.

'That was enough.' Link thought to himself. He shut his eyes and went to sleep, awaiting the new quests he would face tomorrow...

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter isn't as long as the others, but it is late at night and I need to get to bed. But I promised I would put up the chapter today, and I don't break my promises. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**And I just want to say, if I don't update for a while or something like that happens... _always _check my profile because I always mention what is going on, and important things like changes to my chapters.  
**

**Now that I am done with that, I would like to get to respond to some reviews.  
**

**ZeldaMaster493: Thank you for the nice review. I really appreciate it.  
**

**DarkHeavenAngel: Ha ha, I know it's January, but I wrote that chapter on Christmas Eve, so it was still possible to give a review for Christmas. But thank you for the nice gift. Thank you, I made up the names myself, and it took me quite a while because I'm not very good at making names. So I was a bit concerned if people would like what I made up. I love cliffhangers too, makes you wanna keep reading!  
**

**So that's it, please remember to read and review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose beautifully over the horizon, the birds chirped peacefully. Link lied down on the floor, out like a light.

"Link." Zelda said shaking his shoulders gently. Link didn't wake up.

"Link.." Zelda tried again. There was no response...

"Link, please wake up!" This was not working... "Link, get up!"

Link finally opened his eyes, he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Dang it Zelda, you're just as annoying as Navi when she used to wake me up." Link said grouchily.

"Well, someone isn't a morning person..."

"Oh really? How were you able to tell?" Link asked sarcastically.

Zelda sighed. Link laughed.

"Don't take it personally, Zelda. I can't help acting like this, I just really want more sleep in the morning." Link apologized.

Zelda laughed. "It's okay." she said smiling. "So anyway, we need to get started, do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure. What do we have?"

"Well, while you were sleeping I went around the area and picked some berries." Zelda holds up a basket filled with berries.

"Oh, wow. I'd love some!"

Zelda handed him a handful of berries, they ate them quickly until they were full. They tasted very sweet and they were really good.

"Wow, we still have a lot left. I guess we can eat some tomorrow too!" Zelda said excitedly.

"So, now that we finished swimming, where do we go next?" Link asked.

"This passage leads us to the woods."

"And how long is it going to take when we are in the woods?"

"Two days."

"Okay, by the way, how do you know all this?"

"I've studied geography for a _long _time. I'm basically your map, except I don't know that much about Levitia, I was just about to start studying Levitia in a few days but then the journey came up."

"Oh, okay. So which way to the woods?"

"Right up ahead."

Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's song. In a moment, Epona came running towards him. Link mounted her and reached his hand out to Zelda. Zelda took his hand and mounted the horse, once again holding onto Link to stay secure.

They went up ahead through a bunch of trees and were now in the woods. They traveled deeper and deeper, now they were in a very deep area of the woods.

"Hey, I know this place." Link said.

"Oh really?" Zelda asked with interest.

"Yeah, I've been here before. When I was going to Termina! I went through this exact woods, and then I fell into the world of Termina."

"Well this forest is actually the passage to many worlds."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well unfortunately Levitia is very far through the woods, so it will take us two days to get there."

"That sucks." Link sighs.

They continued through the woods (with only one stop so they could eat dinner) until they were really tired.

"Do you think we should call it a day?" Link asked, after yawning.

"Yes, I'm _so _tired. We've been traveling all day, its so late!" Zelda replied drowsily.

They got off the horse and found the nearest spot to stay. Right away, Zelda laid the blankets down on the floor. They both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Link's eyes opened slowly before he got up from the floor. Zelda was still asleep, he walked over to her. There she was, sleeping peacefully.

'She looks so cute when she's sleeping.' Link thought to himself.

He didn't want to wake her, she was just sleeping so peacefully, it felt wrong to disturb her.

While she was sleeping, Link thought again. Once the adventure is over, he will tell her how he feels, he promised to himself.

"Link?" Zelda asked. She was wide awake now, Link never even noticed.

"Oh, good morning Zelda."

"Good morning. Well that's a change, you're awake earlier than I am."

Link laughed. "Ha ha, true, so are we having breakfast or not?"

"Of course we are. We still have half a basket of berries."

She got up and took out the basket. They sat down and finished the berries.

"Great. What are we gonna have for breakfast _now_?"

"We'll find something, we should get to Levitia today. Maybe we can find a place to eat."

"Okay. Should we get back to traveling now?"

"Yes, we need to get to Levitia quickly. We don't have a lot of time before Ganon and Moraj completely take over Hyrule."

"I hate how this adventure is in a different world because the key is in Levitia, while Ganon and Moraj are going to rule over Hyrule and we can't even be there to save the people."

"Yeah, it is very unfortunate. All we can do is try to finish this adventure quickly before something drastic happens."

Link nodded. He called Epona and continued to ride through the woods, it felt like it had been six hours.

"Stop!" Zelda called.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"We're here. Levitia is below that cliff." Zelda pointed to the cliff on their right.

"So we have to jump off a cliff to get to Levitia?"

"Yes..."

"Okay."

Link got off Epona and ran towards the cliff ready to jump.

"Link wait!" Zelda called, her voice shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared to jump off."

"Oh. Zelda. It's not a big deal. You won't get hurt as long as you roll right before you hit the ground."

Zelda was still reluctant to jump.

"Zelda, trust me you'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Link asked.

"Of course I do, but..."

"There's nothing to worry about. As long as you follow that tip, you'll be safe. Come on."

Zelda got off the horse and stepped near the cliff. She looked down and turned around in fear.

"Zelda, are you scared of heights?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry. I'm acting like such a coward right now!" Zelda said, crying.

Link let her cry on his chest. He patted her back.

"It's okay Zelda. Don't cry." Nothing hurt Link more than seeing Zelda cry, to see such a beautiful girl, with a face full of tears. It hurt him deep inside.

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on. We have to jump. Do you want to hold my hand for the jump?"

Zelda nodded, wiping the leftover tears she had. They stood at the cliff and held hands.

"1-2-3" Link counted.

They jumped off at the same time, their hands clasped together. When they neared the ground, they let go of their hands and rolled. This was a dark room, there was a wooden door that must lead outside.

"Thank you Link." Zelda said.

"No problem." he replied.

"So we're finally in Levitia. Looks like our journey has just begun."

"Yep. Let's just get the key pieces and leave. This is going to be easy."

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. An unpleasant male's voice that neither Link nor Zelda have ever heard before, projects through the room.

"Easy, huh?" the voice cackles evilly. "Hah, I don't think so, I'm just going to warn you that you will be going through a lot of suffering and torture very soon. Oh, you poor kids have no idea what we have in store for you..."

* * *

**I am _so_ sorry about the late update. I've just been so busy with school and I've been planning my birthday and I didn't have much time to write on fanfiction. But my birthday has passed and we are celebrating it on Saturday (March 2nd), so updates will be much faster now. Except they might not be that fast, because I have to work _extra _hard in school this year and next year. I just _had_ to update my chapter today, I miss writing The Second Journey! **

**Please review! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Just reading a review from you makes me so happy. Your reviews are my motivation to write. A lot of times when you guys have reviewed, I just couldn't wait to update my story, because I feel like people are looking forward to reading more. Reviews actually make me update faster, because I have more enthusiasm when I write, which means faster updates and good quality chapters! We both win, you get faster updates, and I get to be happy. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed so far. You guys are all so sweet! I don't know how I could thank you more! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I am going to be thanking my reviewers in the story now. If you review, I will mention you here, you deserve to be mentioned in public. So for my last chapter, thank you so much TheBlueAlienRobotZombie for the amazing review! I loved your review, it made me feel special and it gave me a more positive attitude. I don't know how to thank you enough.  
**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Recap:"So we're finally in Levitia. Looks like our journey has just begun." Zelda said._

_"Yep. Let's just get the key pieces and leave. This is going to be easy." Link replied.  
_

_Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. An unpleasant male's voice that neither Link nor Zelda have ever heard before, projects through the room._

_"Easy, huh?" the voice cackles evilly. "Hah, I don't think so, I'm just going to warn you that you will be going through a lot of suffering and torture very soon. Oh, you poor kids have no idea what we have in store for you..."_

* * *

"Who are you?" Link asked fiercely. Zelda is hiding behind Link, shivering.

The voice cackled again. "Like I would tell you! Now that would just ruin the fun!"

"What do you want from us?"

"We want you to leave this world! Go back to where you came from."

"Yeah right! Not over my dead body!"

"Well then just remember what I told you, and don't say nobody warned you!"

And the presence of the man was suddenly gone from the room.

"Come on Zelda, let's go."

Zelda nodded. She sounded very scared..

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone lay a hand on you. You'll be safe." Link said.

"Thank you Link. You're so protective." Zelda responded.

They left the dark room through the wooden door. There were some staircases. Zelda and Link climbed up all the staircases until they reached the highest floor. There was a metal door. This was the door that would lead them outside to the world of Levitia.

They exit the door, and are officially outside, in the world of Levitia.

"The first thing we need is a map." Zelda realized.

"Oh, I wonder who sells maps here. Hopefully not another Tingle."

"Tingle?"

"He's an old creepy dude that's dressed in green, he calls me fairy boy and he shoots out sprinkles saying 'koo limpa!'."

"Oh, um, I hope I never meet him."

"Yeah, that would be best."

"How about that store over there?"

Zelda pointed to a large store with a sign that says Bazaar.

"Perfect. Let's check it out." Link said.

They walked into the store. A young man greeted them.

"Welcome to the Bazaar! What can I help you with today?"

"Well my friend and I are interested in maps, do you have any?" Link asked.

"We certainly do! What type of map do you want? We have a map of the whole world of Levitia and we have separate maps for each area."

"We'll take all of them, including the world map." Link replied.

"Okay, that will be 150 rupees."

Link and Zelda paid for the maps and left the store. They were headed for Levitia Field. It was like Hyrule Field, the passage to all the other areas. It was just Levitia's version of it.

In Levitia Field, there were many entrances. They walked ahead, headed for the forest region. All of a sudden, a deku baba popped out.

"Let me handle this." Link said.

He takes out his sword and thrusts it into the deku baba. But the sword counter attacks. Instead of hitting the deku baba, a laser from the sword's handle shot Link in the stomach.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

Blood poured heavily out of Link's stomach. He fell to the ground, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

"Link? Link, are you awake?"

Link opened his eyes, he was on a bed somewhere he doesn't know. His wound was covered up.

"Huh? What happened? Where are we?" Link asked.

"You fainted when the laser shot you, after that, I rushed you to the hospital. This is the closest hospital from Levitia Field."

"Oh, thank you so much. So where's the Master Sword?"

"It's with me, but after what happened, we shouldn't use it."

"Why do you think the Master Sword counterattacked?"

"Hmm, I don't know. How did you get the Master Sword?"

"Well, I went to the Temple of Time, and Moraj left the sword on the ground."

"I see. I have a theory, but I'm not sure if I'm completely right."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I think that Moraj poisoned the sword purposely, knowing you would come get it, so that this would happen."

"Wow, I'm pretty sure that's true. So he isn't as stupid as I thought..."

"Yeah..."

"So what am I going to do without a sword?"

"Well, while you were unconscious, I read some books about Levitia's old legends. Apparently there's a sword named the Hero's Sword, and just like the Master Sword, it has the power to slay evil."

"Oh, perfect. Where can we find it?"

"The Sacred Sanctuary."

"Where's that?"

"It's actually pretty close by. It's stored in a place like the Temple of Time."

"Oh...So let's go get it!" Link said getting up. But Zelda pushed him down on the bed.

"Your injuries haven't healed yet. If you start doing active things right away, your wound will open up. You need rest." Zelda said.

"Fine, but we're leaving this hospital tomorrow."

"Agreed."

"By the way Zelda, what are you going to use to fight?"

"I have light arrows, and I can produce magic from the palms of my hands."

"Oh okay..."

After that, Link went back to sleep. Zelda fell asleep too and the next morning they woke up fresh and new.

"Okay, time to go the the Sacred Sanctuary." Link said eagerly.

Zelda checked Link out of the hospital. They left and checked the map of Levitia.

"Apparently it's straight ahead."

Link and Zelda went north and reached a huge temple. They went inside and there was the sword, sitting in its pedestal. A spotlight was shining over it. They went towards the sword and Link took it out of the pedestal. He finally had the sword, now they could continue the adventure.

"Okay, this time we're actually headed for the forest region." Link said.

And with that, they both left the temple and headed back to Levitia field.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter! I needed to get the chapter out today because I delayed it for a while, I'm so sorry! And sorry this chapter was boring, but I didn't know how to make it more exciting. But I promise you that the next chapter will come out next week or maybe sooner if I have time, and it will be much more interesting than this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucky me! No homework, so now I can write another chapter! And this chapter will be more interesting as I said it would be. **

**Before I start, thank you so much to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, your review made me laugh and put a big smile on my face! I'm beaming with happiness. Thank you, it means a lot to me! **

* * *

"So this is the forest region..." Link said. Around them were many trees, and a nice forest atmosphere.

"Yeah, Link, hand me the map please." Zelda said, Link gave her the map.

"Okay, so we have to go to the forest temple...In order to get there, we have to travel through the forest." Zelda said while reading the map.

"Well then let's get going, I want to finish this adventure fast."

Zelda nodded, they walked ahead and navigated their way in the forest, until Zelda spoke.

"Link, I feel someone in the forest..."

"Actually now that you say that, so do I..."

"Let's go check it out."

They went to the right and neared closer and closer to the presence. Both of them curious to know who is there. Finally they see a little boy, all by himself sitting on a log, panting. He looked sad but he also had a look of desire on his face. The boy jumps up when he sees them.

"What do you want?" The boy snarled, he doesn't seem like he's in a good mood.

"Well we were wondering what you were doing here." Link said.

"Why do you care?" He spat.

"Because you're a little boy, and it's not safe for you to be in the forest by yourself." Zelda spoke up.

"I'm nine years old, I'm not _that _young."

"Yes you are, now can you please tell us why you're here and why you're all alone?" Link said.

"Fine, come sit down."

Link and Zelda sat down on the log with him while he told them his story.

"The reason I'm here by myself is because there's no one who can come with me to the forest."

"What about your parents?" Zelda asked. The boy put his head down and started to sob, when he raised his head, his eyes were watery.

"I don't have any parents! My parents died." He started to cry. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder to support him.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"W-well, we were taking a walk in the forest. My family loved the forest, it's so peaceful and we liked taking walks on the trail. One day, when we were walking, we stopped at a certain spot. My parents told me and my little sister that they were going to get some berries for us, they wouldn't be far from us. My sister wanted to go with my parents, so she did, and I stayed to look after our belongings.

They were taking longer than usual, and soon I heard a loud scream which sounded like it came from my sister, it sounded like something terrible happened. Right away, I left the spot and ran ahead, trying to find them, and when I did, I didn't like what was in front of me. I saw both of my parents' bodies lying down on the ground.

My dad wasn't breathing, and I had to acknowledge the fact that he was dead. I cried, afraid to see my mom, in fear of seeing the same thing. Then I heard her say my name, very weakly. She was almost about to die, I begged her not to leave me, to stay strong, but it was obvious that she couldn't, then she whispered to me, her last words before she died, and what she said, was that she loved us and to find my little sister. After that, her heart stopped beating, and both my parents died. I saw it right in front of my eyes, and I cried and cried.

Then I realized that I had to fulfill my mother's dying wish and that my little sister might still be alive, I _need _to find her. I still have a shred of hope that there's at least one member of my family left. So that's why I'm here, to find my sister, and I won't give up until I find her..."

Both Zelda and Link had no words, Zelda cried while hearing his story.

"I feel so bad for you, I'm so sorry for your loss.." She said.

"Same with me, that was the saddest thing I've heard in my life. Don't worry, we'll help you find your sister, and we'll make sure we do."

"Really?" The boy said shyly.

"For sure, after what you've gone through, you need someone to be there, to care for you."

"Thank you so much! I've never met people that are so nice like you, considering we're strangers..." His voice was filled with gratitude.

"Don't mention it, by the way, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Link, and this is Zelda. And your name?"

"I'm Kyrad, and my little sister's name is Lanoria. She's only seven years old, she's so sweet and sensitive, she couldn't handle herself on her own."

"Well then let's find her, and fast."

* * *

**Well another short chapter, but I _did _publish it a day after I published my last chapter, so two recent short chapters equals to a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I am so happy after reading the reviews I got on chapter eight! I've never had so many reviews on one chapter, thank you! I can't stop smiling right now, your reviews made my day! So I want to take some time to respond to them: **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Thank you, and no problem, the fact that I made you feel better makes me feel better! I'm glad that I cheered you up!**

**Guest: Thank you! I can't believe my story inspired you, it makes me feel great hearing that! **

**no name: Thanks, I love writing more chapters, but sometimes I'm busy. Especially with school, which is what I focus on mainly. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I can't if I have a lot of school work, or if I need to study for a test. **

**someone: Thank you, I'll definitely make more chapters as long as I know I am making my viewers happy!**

**OXYD: Oh, thank you! Sadly, I can't do a fanfiction on Star Trek, because I've never watched it, and I know nothing about it. And I don't watch Card Captor Sakura..  
**

**hentaifreak: Well, I don't really want to add lemon, because I want younger audiences to also read and enjoy the story. But thanks for suggesting it anyway. **

**blackskull: Good job, you're smart to have figured that out. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

"So what does your sister look like?" Link asked.

"Well, she has brown eyes, brown hair, and she always wears a rose in her hair." Kyrad explained.

"Oh, okay. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well, I was heading for the tree house that she loves so much and always talks about. She says she feels safe there, so I figured that's where she would go."

"Oh, where's that?" Zelda took out the map and indicated for him to point where it is on the map. Kyrad showed them where the tree house was.

"That's not that far from here." Link said. He called Epona and let Zelda ride the horse along with Kyrad, Link was fine with walking, he'd do anything for Zelda.

After a while, they reached the tree house.

"Stop, we're here!" Kyrad said. They got off Epona and went towards the tree house. There was a ladder that they had to climb to enter the tree house. They climbed the ladder and entered. Inside they could hear weeping from what sounded like a little girl.

They explored the tree house, and in a small little corner, they saw the little girl, weeping in the corner with her head down. She had brown hair and the rose in her hair, it was most likely Lanoria.

"Lanoria?" Kyrad said, getting her attention.

"Kyrad!" She raised her head to see him, immediately she ran up and hugged him. She cried while hugging him, and through her sobs, you could hear her saying something.

"I thought you died with mom and dad! I'm so glad you're alive!" She said while crying. Kyrad patted her back while she cried.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I'm here, and I'm not leaving you...You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry Kyrad. I miss mommy and daddy! Things will never be the same anymore!"

"I know, I miss them too." Now Kyrad started to cry too. "But we just have to remember that they're watching over us all the time..."

Kyrad turned his attention back to Link and Zelda.

"Thank you so much for helping me find her, I owe you so much."

"It's fine, you don't have to do anything for us. So what are you planning to do now?" Zelda said.

"Stay in this tree house forever."

"No, that's not happening. You two are still children, you cannot stay here. You need someone to be there with you. Right now there's no one, so do you want to come with us?" Link asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, we're going to the forest temple."

"Oh, but we'll be a bother to you, that's nice of you but I don't want to be a nuisance along with my sister, that you have to look after at all times."

"We don't mind, what we mind is leaving you here alone, with no one to protect you."

"Okay, if you insist. Thank you so much. You've been such a great help to us."

"No problem."

"Lanoria, these are the people that helped me find you. Their names are Link and Zelda. They're going to be taking us with them while they go to the forest temple." Kyrad explained to Lanoria.

"Oh, okay." Lanoria said in between sniffles.

"Yeah, anyway, let's get going towards the forest temple." Link said.

* * *

After Zelda and Lanoria rode Epona and the boys followed, they finally got to the forest temple.

They entered and a whole temple is about to start, but at least there's more people to solve problems and puzzles now.

Right away, the first room was just a small little room with pots to stock up on hearts, and ruppies. Ahead was a ladder that led to the upper floor. They climbed up the ladder and went straight ahead, now they had to make a decision. In front of them were three pathways. One pathway led to the left, one to the right, and another straight ahead. They agreed that they would take the right and left first, then come back and go through the straight ahead pathway.

They chose to split up. Zelda and Lanoria went right, and Link and Kyrad went left.

In the right path, there were vines that they had to climb up. While they were climbing, they had two options, to go left or right. Zelda went right, and Lanoria went left. There were treasure chests on both sides. Lanoria got a heart piece and Zelda got a slingshot.

* * *

In the left path, there was a big room, and there was an enemy in it. Link fought the enemy with his new sword, and the Hero's Sword was actually a really good sword. After defeating the enemy, the door unlocked and they went through it. There were two chests. Once again Kyrad gets the heart container and Link gets the slingshot.

After that, they all met and went through the straight path. They had to kill spiders with their slingshots to climb the vines, then after climbing them, they were in a room that was circle shaped.

When they entered the door, the first thing they had to do was step on a switch to raise the platforms on the floor. After doing that, they jumped on the platforms to the other side of the room, and they went through the next door.

For the second door, there was a pool of water. They swam through it to get to the next platform. Then they went to the next door.

This room, had an enemy, what was weird about it was that it had the number 1 tattooed on its back.

After defeating it, they went through the door that unlocked, and there was another enemy, with them number 3 tattooed on it.

And the third room had _another _enemy, with the number 2 tattooed on it.

The next door had three enemies, and no matter how many times they slashed at it, it wouldn't work. They stayed alive.

"Link! I think I know what to do!" Zelda realizes.

"What?" Link asks.

"Those enemies we fought before had numbers tattooed on them. If you put the numbers in order it makes the formation 1-3-2. So let's kill the first one, then then the third, then the second!"

After trying that, it didn't work.

"Okay, I don't know."

Lanoria spoke up.

"I think we should slash the first one once, then the second one three times, and the last one twice." Lanoria said.

"That may work." Link replied.

After doing what Lanoria said, the enemies actually died.

"Wow, Lanoria, you're smart!" Link said surprised, she was only seven years old!

"Thanks..." she said, but no compliments made her feel better. The whole time, Kyrad and Lanoria were completely silent, they were too sad to speak, sometimes they cried, but it is reasonable, their parents died...

Finally they crawled through a hole and they were in the boss room. All that was left was fighting the boss, then they could get the key, find someone in the town of Levitia to take care of the kids, and move on to the next temple.

Right away, the boss battle started. The boss tried to attack them, Link kept shooting his sling shot at the boss, and Zelda also used her sling shot. When the boss was stunned, Link hit it with the sword and Zelda shot it with a light arrow. But right before it was going to die, something unexpected happened. Lanoria and Kyrad were at the back of the room. All of a sudden, the boss flew to Lanoria and picked her up. It went high in the air and had Lanoria by her neck. It's sharp big nails were closing around Lanoria's neck. Lanoria was gasping for air, but she couldn't breath.

"Lanoria!" Kyrad yelled.

The boss stuck its large finger in Lanoria's stomach, and a huge amount of blood poured out. It kept hitting Lanoria giving her many scars, bruises, and she kept losing a huge portion of blood every time. She yelled and screamed, she tried to set herself free, but the more she defied, the harder he injured her.

Link and Zelda tried to shoot the boss, but the boss kept dodging the attacks. Until its hand went _so _hard around Lanoria's neck, that she choked, couldn't breath any longer and died.

"LANORIA!" Kyrad screamed.

"LANORIA! NO! NO! LANORIA PLEASE! NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Kyrad continued screaming, once again he experienced seeing a close family member die right in front of his eyes, he was alone, with no family left, not even Lanoria. She was gone now too..

Kyrad started crying instantly, he cried so loudly, his sobbing was intense. Everyone he loved and cared for was gone! And he continued to cry. After Link and Zelda killed the boss, all Kyrad could say was..

"Lanoria... Lanoria..." And he cried and cried for a long time, Link and Zelda got the heart container and the key piece. But there was no feeling of accomplishment, just a feeling of grief, of mourn. Lanoria was a sweet little girl, and seeing Kyrad crying so much, seeing him so hurt, broke their hearts...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry about the late update, I was busy with school and was sick. I've been getting a lot of tests so I'm spending a lot of time studying. First off, I would like to thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter. Thank you so much, these reviews make me so happy!  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- thank you for reviewing! **

**no name- thank you, I'm glad you like it, I never thought that my book would be an addiction to someone. As for your suggestion, you'll see what I already have planned ahead. **

**Fairy- that's a good idea, but sadly, it won't work, I'll explain why in the chapter. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Lol- Um... Sorry, but I didn't understand what you meant in your review. A song when you wish upon an exclamation mark? Well, even though I didn't know what you mean, thanks for reviewing. **

**hylia- Why thank you. Yep, it's a clean story, and it will stay that way. Writing stories that are dirty just aren't my style. I'm glad you appreciate that my story is clean. And sure, I can write that fanfiction. Do you want it to be a one-shot or a story with many chapters? And do you want it to be modern day or in the Zelda time?  
**

**OXYD- It's okay, you still reviewed anyway, and I'm very happy about that. Thank you, yeah the ending was tragic, I feel a little bit evil for that, but this story is going to have a lot more tragic moments. Oops, I've already said too much! Well, I tried reading your fanfictions, but I couldn't understand them, because I don't know anything about Prince of Persia, Star Trek, or Card Captor Sakura. Sorry about that.**

**skullcandy60- thank you for the sweet review. I'm glad you are interested in the story.**

**Gannon lover- That is a good suggestion, and it fits perfectly with what I was planning. So I might do that, but don't expect it soon, it will probably happen much later. Thanks for the suggestion. **

* * *

After leaving the temple, they all walked silently. Nobody said a word. You could hear Kyrad's sobs. Until suddenly, Link got an idea.

"Hey Zelda?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why don't we use a pink fairy to revive Lanoria?"

Kyrad looked up, his eyes filled with hope. Zelda stuttered before answering Link.

"Well, um, Levitia doesn't have pink fairies..."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, that's probably why Moraj put the key pieces here, so that if we try to look for them and we die, there's no way to heal ourselves..."

Kyrad began to cry louder, he was really in pain.

"So you're telling me that when someone dies here, they really die and can't be revived no matter what?" Link whispered furiously so that Kyrad wouldn't hear him.

"Yes..."

"Zelda, can I talk to you please, in private?" Link asked.

"Yeah sure." Zelda replied.

Zelda walked over to Link. Link began to speak.

"So we have to get the next key piece, but first we need to get someone to adopt Kyrad."

"Yeah, I know... I was thinking of going to Levitia town. It's the biggest town here, and it has many people. There has to be someone that wants to adopt Kyrad."

"Okay, let's go there."

Link and Zelda returned to Kyrad. Kyrad and Zelda rode Epona, Link walked. They made their way to Levitia town. When they got there, they saw many people, it was a crowded place; people were everywhere, there were many houses and one hotel.

Everyone was rushing to places, pushing each other around, bulging their way through people. There was no adoption center...

"Do you want to go door-to-door?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, let's do that."

They took out the map for Levitia town and searched for the residential areas. They found it quickly and made their way over. Link and Zelda went to the first house they saw.

Zelda rang the doorbell. A lady opened the door fiercely.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Hi, we were wondering if you wanted to adopt a child, he's a boy at the age of-"

"Ugh, get away from me! I hate kids" And with that, the lady slammed the door shut.

"She didn't have to be so rude..." Zelda said.

"Yeah, I agree." Link replied.

After going through every house in the town, no one said yes. Every one was just as rude as the first lady, if not ruder. This was a town full of people that have no hearts.

"Zelda, it's late at night, and we still haven't found anyone yet that said yes. Most people are asleep now, let's just call it a day. We'll look for more people tomorrow." Link said.

"Like who? Who in this stupid town would adopt him? Everyone here hates children or something like that! Where are we going to find a person that actually cares? Not in this town, that I'm sure of."

"Guys, just quit it!" Kyrad yelled. "No one wants to adopt me and no one is going to adopt me! Just continue your adventure and leave me here, I'll take care of myself. Even if I die, it doesn't matter. There's no one I want to stay alive for anyway, all my loved ones are gone..."

"Don't say stuff like that Kyrad! We will find someone. Zelda, I'm tired and I can see that you're tired too. You have bags under your eyes, and you _need_ sleep."

Zelda knew that Link was right, she just wanted to drop down on the ground and sleep. So she chose not to argue.

"Fine."

Since they didn't want to deal with any rude people at the hotel, they just put their blankets on the floor and fell asleep.

When morning came, Zelda was the first one to wake up. But what she saw made her gasp. She immediately ran to Link to wake him up.

"Link! Link wake up! This is important! Please wake up!" Link opened his eyes.

"What-"

"Link, you have to come see this! It's about Kyrad." Zelda had tears in her eyes, she looked like she was going to burst out into tears.

Link got up and checked on Kyrad. He had been sleeping on Zelda's left when they were going to bed. Link gave Kyrad one look and his face turned from curious to expressionless. What he saw before him was Kyrad, with blood covered all over him. In his hand was a knife...

Link saw that Kyrad wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped beating.

"He. Committed. S-Suicide?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, so sorry about the late update. A lot of you were pleased with the last chapter, but some of you I'm guessing didn't like it. I'm hoping that you guys still like the story.  
**

**I was going to add some more sad parts, but after the last chapter I started to become hesitant about that. It was in my plans to have a few sad parts to this story, but not make the whole story sad. **

**Now, I need to know your opinion. I could change it. So in your review to this chapter, please tell me if you are okay with one or two more sad parts, or if you would like the rest of the story to not have anything depressing.**

**There are long responses to my reviews today, so if you didn't review just save yourself from boredom and skip it if you want to. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- I said it up above, and maybe the answer won't please everyone, but I'll have to go with the majority. Thank you for reviewing.  
**

**OXYD- That's true, I'm glad you were pleased with the last chapter. Thank you for the nice review!  
**

**Gannon lover-Thank _you_. Wow, that's a compliment I would have never expected... I'm glad you think this story is good enough for a game, that's very heart warming to me. Of course. Everyone should know that I don't put lemon in my stories because I like writing for all ages. Ganon getting married... I see. Well the plot would be easy to think of, the only problem is that, I don't know who his love interest would be. Who would go well with Ganondorf? I thought about it, and I really don't know, ha ha. Ganon had heart break? And what do you mean by Skull Kid the second? Thanks for the great reviews. **

**Hylian/hylian- Okay, many chapters and in their time it is. No problem, I'm happy to please my readers. That's all that matters. What's a "baddie love thing"? As for that fanfic, I was thinking of making it in the Skyward Sword time, because I've got a great plot planned out in that time. Thank you, you are awesome as well! I usually won't run out of ideas because my brain never stops thinking about ideas for stories, but if I do, I know that you two are the ones that love giving suggestions. That is something about me, I do care about all my readers because they are all so nice! How could I not care if all of you are just giving such sweet reviews? You guys are all awesome! Thanks a lot, I did actually do well on those test, better than I was expecting, thank you for caring! Your review made me laugh, of course I will update more in the summer, for sure! I'm going to have _so_ much free time, so why not use it to update? At the end of this story, I will tell you what I'm planning to write next, because I like to stick with one story at a time.  
**

**Lol- Ha ha, that's okay, thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

After sorting everything out to themselves, Link and Zelda held Kyrad's funeral. Link got his shovel and dug up the hole, they put Kyrad in it and put flowers around him. Then they put a big rock over the hole and carved his name and the date of his death.

There was a good thing about this, at least now Kyrad was with his family in heaven... That's all he wanted, and now he got it. He must be happy right now, and if Kyrad is happy, so are Link and Zelda. It's still a little sad though.

"Let's go get the next key piece." Link said dully.

Zelda just nodded. Link and Zelda mounted Epona and rode through Levitia Field. None of them said a word.

"Where do we go next?" Link asked monotonously.

"T-the F-fire Region..." Zelda answered. They both were still in shock by what happened, and didn't feel like speaking.

The way to the fire region took a few days. When they were halfway there, Link spoke up.

"Zelda?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm thinking about it, and we have to acknowledge the fact that he's not with us anymore, he's still in our hearts though. I'm sure he's happy now, the thing is, we can't keep dwelling on this, or we'll never get the job done, and then Hyrule will be doomed."

Zelda didn't speak for a while, she thought about it.

"You're right...We have to move on. He chose to end his life and we have to accept it."

When they got to the Fire Region, they traveled through the area. It actually took a really long time, the temple was far, and there were so many things that needed to be done before they could reach the temple. It took a few weeks, and throughout the course of that time, things became more like old times. They talked more and actually smiled and laughed. They never forgot Kyrad, but it didn't have a huge effect on them anymore.

Now they had entered Goron City. Every one was grouchy, and they all seemed like they were in a bad mood. Link and Zelda decided to talk to them.  
They approached a Goron.

"What do you want, kid?" the Goron asked.

"Um we wanted to know why everyone is in a bad mood..." Zelda said.

"And why does that concern you?"

"..."

"If you must know, then talk to the chief! He's in that room straight ahead."

"Oh, thank you!" Link said.

"Whatever."

* * *

Link and Zelda entered the chief's room and saw a big Goron who was pacing around the room, looking very stressed out.

"Hi, you must be the chief." Zelda said.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry to upset you but I don't have time to play tag with you children."

"Actually, we're not that young, and we're here to help out." Link replied.

The chief scoffed. "You two? Humans? Helping us? The Gorons? Hahahaha, I don't think so."

"And why is that?" Zelda asked.

"You think that you weak little humans can be useful to us powerful Gorons? Clearly you guys are crazy, go home!"

"That is very racist! We can be a _big _help to you! Just give us a chance! It wouldn't hurt!" Zelda said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to waste my breath right now, but fine. I'll tell you what's going on."

"Thank you!" Link said.

"Alright. So the Gorons are going through a crisis, all of our rocks are suddenly gone. We have nothing to eat, therefore there is a famine going on right now and everyone is starving. Our rock supply _is _very small, and soon there will be nothing. But the rocks aren't just disappearing, the rocks are being stolen from us! Now, us Gorons are enemies with the Linards close by-"

"Linards?" Link asked. (Pronounced: Lie-nerds)

"They are another species, totally different creatures, disgusting smug ones I tell you! It started a long time ago, but since the start we were enemies, now they crossed the line. They are stealing our food, leaving us hungry, while we never did anything like this to them. They're just too cheap and lazy to get their own food, so they steal from us! And now we have to figure out a way to deal with this..."

"Wow, this is huge. But we can fix it!" Link said.

"Sure you can." The chief said sarcastically.

"No, really! We will! And by any chance, do you have a magic key piece?"

"Oh, _that._ The Linards stole that from us too."

"Really? We need that key piece!"

"Oh really?" The chief laughed. "That's _ours._ We would never give it away to people like you! But, let's make an agreement."

"Okay." Zelda said interested in what he had to say.

"If you can fix our problem with the Linards, which you won't, then I'll give you the key piece."

"Deal!" Zelda and Link agreed.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm sure you won't fix the problem..."

"We'll prove you wrong! Just wait and see!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Mhhhmmm." The chief said. Link took out the map of the Fire Region.

"Hey, can you show us where the Linards are at least?" Link asked.

"Fine." The chief took out a marker and marked on the map where they would find the Linards.

"Thanks" Link said.

And with that, they left Goron City.

On their way to the Linards, they encountered two young boys. They looked identical, they must be twins.

"Hey! Come here!" Link yelled to the boys. They came over to them.

"What?" The boys asked.

"How old are you?" Link asked.

"We're eleven years old, why?" one boy said.

"Because you're too young to be here by yourself. Don't you know about the Linards and how dangerous they are?" Zelda said.

"Yeah, that's the reason we're here." the other boy replied.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourselves killed!?" Zelda asked.

"No, we're trying to fix the problem with the Linards. We want to get our rocks back!"

"Leave that to us, your parents must be worried sick about you! Come on, we're going back to Goron City." Link said.

"What!? No! We're helping out with the stolen rocks problem and you can't stop us! We won't take no for an answer no matter what!"

"Fine." Link knew that this wasn't going to work, so he had to compromise. "But at least stay with us. We're trying to help too. We can work together, alright?"

"Okay! Yes! We're gonna be like superheros!"

Link and Zelda laughed, they were cute.

"Hey, what are your names? And how can we tell you guys apart?" Link asked.

"My name is Derby." one of them said.

"And mine is Derry." the other continued.

"The difference between us is that, I have a scar on my cheek." Derry said. "Derby doesn't have a scar there."

"Okay, easy enough. Now let's get going! We have to get to the Linards fast!" Link said.

* * *

**I'll try to never make you wait that long again! I'm _so _sorry! I've just been busy lately. I know I always say that, but it's true! Anyway, please review and remember to tell me if you're okay with the sad parts, or if you don't want any more tragic events happening! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there readers, only one of you voted so I'm just going to go with that answer. The verdict is...**

**No more really tragic parts in this story! All of you still liked the story before I put depressing stuff in it, and some of you didn't like it when I made the change, others I'm guessing didn't care, so I'm going back to the way it was before chapter 9. I hope everyone is happy, because I don't want any of my readers to be unhappy with my story. Okay, now for the lovely reviewers.  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you for reviewing, putting up with my long period of time where I made you wait, and giving your opinion. I understand, and I hope you are happy now, and that you will forget about those chapters that disappointed you because it won't happen again. **

**xiaandeltrioprincess464- thank you for the nice review! **

**Ganon lover- Okay, I'll make it my own character. Now a few more questions: Would you like Ganon to be a good guy or a bad guy? Also, would you like to to be in the Zelda time or in modern times? (If you want him to be a good guy, it would be a lot easier if it was in the modern time) And thank you for reviewing! Also, no I didn't get this idea from Witch of Hearts, I've never heard of Witch of Hearts until I read your review. My story is completely original, and I thought it up all by myself. I didn't do any research and I don't know if there will be a movie, sorry to upset you.  
**

**Hylian- Thanks for reviewing and I'm a girl.  
**

* * *

"Wait, so there's no temple for the Fire Region?" Zelda asked.

"Well I guess, all we have to do is fix this Linard problem then we can get the key piece." Link answered.

"Okay, but listen up everybody! Before we start with the violence, let's try talking to them first. Let's try to negotiate and compromise with the Linards, and if that doesn't work, only _then _can we fight with them. Okay? Are we clear on that?" Zelda said.

Link looked down at his feet nervously. Link liked to get straight to the point, he just wanted to fight with them and then it's done with quickly. Zelda, on the other hand, liked to have a nice long discussion where all points are stressed out and no violence is involved, it takes longer, but it still works and it creates more peace. Except Link doesn't like waiting for it and having to talk calmly especially when the other people are stubborn! He just doesn't have the patience to do that!

So what should he do? He doesn't want to say no to Zelda, because that could hurt her. And he would never want to hurt Zelda. Link just wants Zelda to be happy. Well, he's willing to make sacrifices for her. Link will do anything for Zelda! And he cannot say no to that beautiful face.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Zelda." Link said pretending like he wanted to do that.

"What?! But that's no fun!" Derby protested.

"Yeah!" Derry agreed.

"Well that's the right way to do it, and if talking doesn't work, _then_ we can fight."

"Fine" Derry and Derby said.

After half an hour, the twins spoke up.

"I'm tired..." Derry said.

"Me too." Derby agreed.

"Well that's what adventuring is like, maybe you shouldn't have come..." Link said.

"No! No! No! It's okay!" they exclaimed.

A few minutes later...

"Hey, I have a question." Derry said.

"Okay, go ahead." Zelda replied.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Link blushed violently.

"No!" they both said.

"Why do you ask?" Zelda asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I don't know, it looks like you guys are."

"Well we're not..." Link said.

"Anyway, let's move away from that topic..." Link continued.

"So, where are your parents?" Zelda asked them.

"Well, we don't know. We were born without parents, I think that our parents left us and then no one wanted to adopt us. So we went to Goron City, and we live there on our own. But it's okay, we're not hurt or anything, because we don't even know our parents. They could still be out there, but maybe they just wanted to abandon us. Maybe they didn't want us."

"Oh... So no one takes care of you?"

"We take care of each other."

"So then how do you know your names and your age and all that?"

"We had our birth certificates with us, and the chief took us into Goron City and provided us with education and everything."

"Oh. Well that's pretty sad."

"Not really, we don't mind."

"Wow" Link said.

"Oh, we're here!" said Zelda.

They entered the Linards lair. Once they walk in, a gusty wind blows them up to the top.

"What the-" Link said confused.

"I think that the Linards set up a bunch of traps so that the Gorons don't try to infiltrate their lair." Zelda explained.

"Shoot, I guess it is kind of like a temple..."

"Well it just means that we have to be more careful."

"Yeah, Derry, Derby, you better stick with us, we don't want to get caught in these booby-traps. It will only take us longer to get to the Linards."

"Yeah yeah, stop treating us like babies." Derby said.

After that, they were very cautious about where they were going. They did fall for the traps a few times, but after going through what felt like a million traps, they finally got to a big chest. That's where the key was for where the Linards were. When they got the key, they went to the locked door and opened it up. The Linards are purple skinned, they have two legs and four hands. They are almost the same size as the Gorons.

"Who goes there?" A Linard asked.

"Calm down, wait, we come in peace!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hmm..Why are there two Gorons with you?! And why are you _humans_ here?"

"We want to fix this conflict between you and the Gorons." Link said.

"Oh really?" The Linard scoffed.

"I know you probably think it's impossible, but we just want to have a nice conversation with you and talk about this calmly."

"Fine, it won't work though."

After a long _frustrating _discussion, nothing changed. The Linards remained stubborn.

"Zelda I can't take it anymore!" Link yelled.

"Wait, it might still work!"

"You know what? I've had enough of this! This conflict has only gotten worse, if you don't leave us alone, we're going to send our army to the Gorons!" The Linard shouted.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that! We'll be back!" Link yelled.

"You're bestowing misfortune upon yourself!"

They left the Linards lair and went back to Goron City. Only Link and Zelda went in, Derry and Derby waited outside so that they wouldn't have to go back to Goron City and stay there.

"Oh, you're back." the chief said. "It didn't work did it?"

"Well we've got some news..." Zelda said.

"Yes?"

"The Linards have threatened to start a war, if we leave them alone, no war will happen, but if we go back and agree with the war, then the war will start. So, what would you like?" Link explained.

"Ha! A war? Okay! Let's get rid of these stupid creatures! The war's on! Go and tell 'em!"

"Okay..." Zelda responded.

They left Goron City and went with the twins back to the Linards lair.

"Okay, we're back." Zelda announced.

"You humans are idiots, are you guys asking for your lives to end?" A Linard said.

"Who said that our lives will end and not yours?" Link asked smartly.

"Oh, you're pretty arrogant for a human!"

"I only speak the truth! Bring on the war! The Gorons have accepted!"

"Okay then! Just going to tell you, you have no chance. No chance at all, why throw your lives away?"

"Say what you want, but you're going to end up looking really stupid when the Gorons win."

And with that, Link and the others left the lair and went back to Goron City to prepare for the upcoming war.

* * *

**There are about two weeks of school left! Then it will be summer! Alleluia! I'll be able to update more frequently too! Well anyway, please review and I'll salute whoever can spot the musical reference in this chapter! I know it's a Zelda fanfic, but I couldn't help it!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what? School is finally over for me! Summer break is here at last! Now I can update on fanfiction a lot more! I'm so happy! See? The day I finish school, I work on my story! And oh my gosh! I got so many reviews! Thank you, I love all of you! Oh and if you were wondering, the musical reference was "You have no chance, no chance at all, why throw your lives away?" from "Les Miserables" It's such a good musical, but I don't recommend it if you hate tragedies. I don't think anyone cares, so I'm just going to stop talking about it. Now I must respond to you amazing people this instant! **

**Beardless Dwarf- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Haha, I could tell. And he would, but the Gorons want to fight too! Thank you for the nice review! **

**Ganon lover- Okay, got it. I'll make the fanfiction soon, probably after I finish "The Second Journey" though. Well I'm happy that you're not upset, hopefully you'll find all the answers to your questions. And awww! Your last review was ****_very_**** sweet! It makes me smile to know how much you enjoy this story! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! **

**Hylian- Well it's good to know that it's clearer to you now. Thank you for reviewing! About the crossover, I'll think about it. I mean, first, I want to finish the other stories, _then_ I'll consider it. It's just that, I'm having a little trouble coming up with a plot line for the crossover... I don't know if I can do it... But I'll think about it, after I finish the other two stories...  
**

**Kokiri Helper- Thank you! Well I hope to see you for those other stories then! Aww, that's very nice of you, I really appreciate the time _you_ guys spend to read and review my story! **

**Hylian sages- Oh, I'm definitely not bored with this story! I love writing The Second Journey! Suggestions are always nice and welcome, it's just that I chose one at a time for a reason. I feel that I'm not responsible enough to handle a bunch of stories at once, it's too much on one plate. If I do, I might start updating one story more than another, and then the readers of the story that doesn't get updated as often will be disappointed with the long wait. I don't like making you guys wait too long, so that's why I stick to one at a time. Though I might break that rule once in a while, I just don't want to do that right now. But thank you for suggesting and thank you for reviewing! **

**No name- Thank you! I hope that attitude will stay! **

**Guester- Awww that's so sweet! The fact that you used the term "breath taking" about _my_ story made me smile like a maniac! Alright, thanks for telling me, now I'll know if it's you. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review!**

* * *

The streets of Goron City were crowded with Gorons, particularly one big street. The war will begin here. The Gorons were prepared, ready for battle. The Gorons were at the middle of the street, and their enemies had finally came. The Linards marched to the street, there were many of them and they were in a formation of a square. They were now at the beginning of the street.

"CHARGE!" The captain of the Linards screamed.

The Linards pulled out their swords and charged towards the Gorons. While they were charging, the Gorons were shooting arrows at some of them before they could get to the Gorons. Some of the Linards had already died. But many were still charging. The Gorons knew they would die from this attack, so they ran. They ran until they found a safe place to stay. The Linards wouldn't find them for a while, so they were safe for some time. But what they didn't know, was that one Linard had been following them the whole time. The Linard appeared in front of them. He was quite old. The Gorons quickly took out a bomb arrow, ready to attack him.

"Hold your fire! I want to help!" he said. The Gorons didn't shoot.

"What?" A Goron asked.

"I'll find out their plan, I'll find out when they will choose to attack you! I've had my experience from when I was a young man in the army!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You can trust me!"

The Gorons thought for a while, until they finally agreed.

"Okay, go and find out, come back and tell us as soon as you can!"

The Linard nodded and left. It was a boring day, all they did was wait, nothing happened. At night, the Linard finally came back.

"So, what's the plan?" Derby asked.

"I asked every man, and I know what they are going to do now. Go to sleep, they won't attack you tonight. They want to keep you waiting until you're starving, parched, and exhausted. They will attack you when you don't have the energy to fight. So have dinner, drink wine or water for the younger ones, and go to sleep. If you do this, you won't lose in this way."

"LIAR!" Derry shouted. "He's a traitor, he's trying to trick us! Don't believe him!"

"But how do you know?" Link asked.

"I know when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth. I study psychology in my free time, so I'm the expert on these things."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, he's just a kid." The Linard said. But everyone knew that Derry was right.

"SEIZE HIM!" The Goron chief yelled. The Linard tried to escape, but the Gorons had caught him.

" Boy, you can do the honors." The Goron chief said to Link.

Link took a bomb arrow and fired it at the Linard. With one shot, the Linard died.

"I think we should attack first." Link suggested.

"Maybe we should..." The chief agreed. "Alright! We will! Let's go to them!"

The Gorons marched on over to the Linards.

"To your positions! To your positions!" The captain of the Linards cried.

"Front back, heel!" The Goron chief ordered.

The Gorons were now in the square formation, and they were ready to shoot the Linards.

"FIRE!" The chief screamed, pointing to the Linards. In an instant, the Gorons were shooting bomb arrows at them and the Linards were taking great damage. A lot of them died, only a few Gorons died. Before the Linards could attack, the Gorons ran back to their safe spot.

"Geez, they're a little difficult to fight." A Goron complained.

"Yeah, I know." Another Goron agreed. "But we will win, we're stronger. They may be hard to fight, but we're harder to fight."

"Guys! On the roof! Look on the roof!" Link shouted. On the roof were some Linards planning to attack them while they weren't looking. The Gorons shot them quickly before they could harm any Gorons.

"Sneak attacks, how scum like..." Link commented.

* * *

The rest of the war involved a lot of deaths, crying was heard from many people. People were stabbing each other in the heart or the back, or slicing off their heads, both Gorons and Linards. So many of them were crying from losing their loved ones. Luckily, the Gorons were winning. It was only normal for this to happen, it's a war, and in a war, many people die and many people are hurt. But that was the only way left to handle this conflict. They had tried talking normally, but the Linards remained stubborn, and the Linards were the one who started the war, so they asked for this to happen.

Now, let's go to the Linards side. The Linards are losing, they have to think of a strategy to win. And after a lot of planning, they came up with a perfect idea... It may not be manly, but it works.

* * *

The Gorons and the Linards were gathered up on a street again, with a forest in the background. The Gorons were charging for the Linards, but the Linards ran to the forest. The Gorons thought that they had run away, but really, the Linards were hiding in the trees. The Gorons started to laugh at how cowardly the Linards are, but suddenly, a great number of Gorons were shot. The Linards shot some Gorons from the trees and ran away.

The next night, the Gorons could see the Linards from the distance. But the Linards sneakily ran all the way to the Gorons' supplies. They stole some of them and burned the rest. The arrows and bombs were burning and that made the bombs explode, causing everything to be destroyed. (Luckily, the Gorons still had some supplies because they had another place to keep supplies.)

_Then_, the next night, the Gorons chose to fire their bomb arrows at them.

"Ready, aim, fire!" The Goron chief commanded.

But the Linards just ducked when the shot came. It was a cowardly way to fight, but the Linards were winning.

* * *

The same thing was happening every day, and the Gorons were frustrated. They held a meeting at their safe spot.

"Alright, I'm sure everyone has had enough of this. We have to find a way to defeat them. If they want to play this way, then so will we. We'll be even worse... I know it seems evil, but it's the only way we can fight against the tactic they are using right now." The Goron chief explained, then he told them the strategy.

* * *

The Gorons went to the Linards town and burned down their homes, their crops, everything. They attacked the cities, and they used a strategy named "The Triple Volley".

Instead of shooting them with "ready, aim, fire.", they had three groups to shoot. The Gorons were formed in three lines. One line was lying flat on the floor with their arrows. The other line, was kneeling, with their arrows in hand. And the last line was standing and firing their bomb arrows at the Linards. After they fired, the ones that were kneeling would stand and fire, and the ones that were lying flat, would kneel. It was a continuous cycle. And this way, they succeeded in killing the Linards.

After that, the answer to who had won the war was clear. It was the Gorons. Most of the Linard population was cleared out, and the very few left were working for the Gorons. After the war, all the Gorons went home and rested. The only people that were still on the battlefield were Link, Zelda, and the chief.

The scenery was quite scary to see. There were pools of blood everywhere, and many dead bodies (mostly Linards). There was a silence, until the chief spoke.

"I've got to say, I really didn't think you would fix our conflict with the Linards. But you did, and I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you two. I now have great respect for both of you and I'd like to say thank you for fixing the problem. Now I did promise you that key piece, and I'll get it right away."

The chief went over to the Linard captain and took out the key from the captain's pocket.

"Here you go," The chief said, giving Zelda and Link the key piece.

"Thank you so much," Zelda said.

"No, thank _you_. If it wasn't for you, the Gorons would still be angry and starving. We're at peace now, and we owe it all to you."

Link and Zelda accepted his thanks and said goodbye to the chief. The chief went back to Goron City, and Link and Zelda were about to leave, until they heard two voices behind them.

"Wait!"

They turned around to see Derry and Derby.

"Where are you going?" Derby asked.

"We need to go to our next destination," Link answered.

"But you can't leave us!" Derry said sadly. "Let us come with you! Please!"

Derry and Derby went and hugged them, they were crying.

"We've never had anyone to take care of us before, and when you two came, we felt like we had guardians! Please let us join you!" Derry pleaded.

"Link? Can we?" Zelda asked. He thought for a minute.

"Yeah, we can. Just make sure you stay with us and don't wander off on your own," Link answered.

"Okay!" Derry and Derby said happily.

"Well, let's get going then."

And leaving Goron City, they traveled to Levitia Field and headed for the water region. But to you readers, I give you one warning: what will happen next, is not good...

* * *

**Okay, sorry it didn't come out yesterday, which was the day I finished school. I was planning to post the chapter yesterday, and I did work on it , but it was really late, and while I was writing I accidentally fell asleep. Then in the morning I was like "Oh no, I fell asleep and I didn't complete the chapter!" so then I got my computer and finished it today. Also, I think this was the hardest chapter I've done so far, because it involves writing a war. I needed to use my old history notes to help me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Geez, I'm getting really bored this summer... There's nothing to do, now I'm going to write a chapter! Thank you for all the reviews that I got for chapter 13. I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I'll update again soon. Please review though! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!  
**

**Ganon lover- Oh cool! Another Les Mis fan! What part did your cousin get? Thank you for the nice review! **

**Hylian- thank you! That's sweet! **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you for the sweet review! That's very nice of you, and your review put a big smile on my face! I'm very happy to hear that! **

**Kokiri helper- No, I don't play Fashion Story and I don't really want to, sorry about that. **

**radishesandspectraspects- Haha, that's true, I guess Link just has more trust in little kids than he should because he went on an adventure when he was a kid. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Link and the others were all walking through Levitia Field. Zelda was holding the map and telling Link where to go. It had been a long day, and most of them were wounded because of the war. When evening came, they were all very tired.

"I say we eat some food and go to sleep. We can go to the water region tomorrow," Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. What can we eat?" Link asked.

"I still have a basket of food. There's cheese, biscuits, apples, and bread."

"Perfect, we can each eat an apple and have bread with cheese in it."

"Okay, let's find somewhere to sit though."

"How about under that tree over there?"

"Sure, that's great!"

They went over to the tree and sat down. Zelda pulled out her basket and handed each of them one apple. After finishing the apples, Zelda took out bread and split it into four pieces. In each piece, she put some cheese in it and then wrapped the bread up in a sandwich. She handed out the sandwiches and they began to eat.

"This is very good Zelda. It's a good thing you brought food," Link commented.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be starving," she replied.

"So Derry, Derby, tell us about yourselves." Zelda said, starting a conversation.

"There's not much to tell," Derry responded.

"Well what do you guys do everyday?" Link asked.

"We stay in our rooms and just talk to each other or read or something like that," Derby said.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No, the Gorons our age don't really like us much. They're nice to us, but we don't fit in well. I mean, we get bored when we spend time with them, they're just different type of people. We're welcome, but it's boring. That's the real reason we wanted to come with you... We were bored with our lives and we wanted to do something fun."

"Do the kids there bully you?"

"No, they're really nice, they just aren't good friends. They're the type of people that would easily back stab you, that you can't trust. It's kind of like popularity, and we're not popular. That's it. It's just that you and Zelda are a lot better than them. But you guys probably don't really want us to be with you."

"No! We're fine with you guys here. I understand what you mean. We are glad that you're having more fun adventuring with us," Zelda said. Derry and Derby smiled.

"Thanks guys," Derry said happily. They had all finished eating and chose to go to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and Link and Zelda were greeted with a shock. Zelda woke up and started pacing around, she quickly went to Link and shook him telling him to wake up.

"Link! Wake up! Something happened!" She said worriedly. Link groaned.

"What is it?"

"Look!" She pointed to where Derry and Derby had slept last night. He got up and looked over there. His expression changed and he didn't know what to say or do. Derry and Derby had disappeared.

"What happened?" Link spat out.

"I don't know! I just woke up and they weren't there anymore!" Zelda explained.

"Do you think they ran away?"

"Maybe, but why would they?"

"I have no idea, what if something happened to them?"

"Yeah! This is bad, they could be anywhere!"

"Well we have to find them! Before we do anything else, we have to find them first."

"Yes, definitely, let's start looking for them right now."

Link and Zelda went through every town and city, they asked everyone if they had seen them. No one had even seen a trace of them. They hadn't gone back to Goron City, and they weren't anywhere else. It had been a week, and they still hadn't found them.

"Link!" Zelda called out.

"What?"

"It's no use! We're wasting a lot of time! We're probably never going to find them! Levitia is huge, and if we keep looking for them, all of Hyrule will be doomed! We need to get the next key piece, as heart breaking as it is, it's more important that we get those key pieces!"

"But what about Derby and Derry?"

"What's more important Link? Two lives, or all the lives that live in Hyrule? We _have_ to move on to the water region! Also, they might still be out there! But we can't keep wasting our time doing something that might be useless!"

Link thought for a while, and Zelda was right. It _is_ more important to save Hyrule, even though it's sad, they can't keep looking for Derry and Derby. They'll just hope that they're still out there. Link sighed.

"Fine. Now let's just get this adventure over with," he said, annoyed by what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've got some awesome reviewers to thank! You guys are all so sweet, I love you! You made me so happy, and I may have shed a tear or two from happiness...  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Awww thank you! You'll find out what happens to Derry and Derby, but not right away. Thank you so much for the sweet review.  
**

**LUNAR0SE- Thank you, and Impa was Zelda's nursemaid and bodyguard. I hope it's clearer to you now, thanks for reviewing! **

**Ganon lover- Haha, okay, and I'm reading it now, thanks for giving me a new story to read! And thank you! That's very sweet and I'm really happy you enjoy my story so much! **

**ShadowNinja1011- Well there's not much to say to that, I hope you like this story and thank you for reviewing. **

**Link- Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Aww, you don't know how happy I was when you said I have real talent, that's just so nice. Thank you for leaving such a wonderful review!  
**

**Beardless Dwarf- Thank you, I will! As long as you guys are enjoying the story, I'm happy.**

* * *

Link and Zelda were now in the water region, the whole way there was silent. Even during their meals, none of them said a word. Link was still ticked off and Zelda was unhappy too.

"Zelda," Link started. Zelda looked up.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"I'm thinking about it, and if we find anyone else, we can't let them be with us no matter what. I'm getting a feeling that it's our fault that it happened,"

"What are you talking about?"

"If we didn't bring Lanoria and Kyrad with us to the temple, Lanoria wouldn't have died, and Kyrad wouldn't have committed suicide! And I don't know why, but I'm getting a feeling that it's our fault that Derry and Derby disappeared! We _can't _take people with us anymore! We'll only cause trouble!" Link raged, letting out all the anger he bottled up inside of him.

"...So I'm not the only one who thought that..."

"Huh?"

"I got that feeling too, that it's all our fault. I agree with you, we can't take people with us, we'll just put them in danger..."

"Good, you agree. Now let's get to the water temple already."

Zelda nodded and took out the map, telling Link where to go. On the way to the water temple, something interrupted them. From the distance, they could hear sobbing.

"Zelda, do you hear that?" Link asked.

"Yeah, whatever, let's keep going- Link?" She looked around. "Link?!" She checked again and saw Link running towards the sobbing trying to get closer to it.

"Link! Wait! What are you doing?!" Zelda caught up with him.

"I just need to find out what's going on!" He kept running. Suddenly, he stopped and kept looking ahead.

"What are you looking at?" Zelda asked. Until she realized what it was. They could see a Zora girl sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her head right on her knees, crying her eyes out. Link could swear that his heart broke from seeing that sight.

"Link, we have to go, we said we can't get involved with other people!" Zelda said, but Link just kept looking at the girl sadly.

"I-I can't just leave her like this. I can't stand to see a girl cry... It breaks my heart..." Before Zelda knew it, she saw Link walking over to the Zora girl.

The girl noticed Link's presence and looked up.

"W-who are you?" she asked in between sniffles.

"My name is Link, I was just on my way somewhere with my friend, and I noticed you crying-"

"So? Why would you care? It's not like anyone else does..." after saying that she cried harder.

"Oh... what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"You can't, I don't want to talk about it, especially to strangers."

"Well I know that we don't know each other, but trust me, it's not good to keep your feelings bottled in. If it's something serious you should really speak up," Link said. The girl seemed like she was tempted to start talking, but quickly went back to what she was saying before.

"N-no, I appreciate it, but I can't. Now please just let me be." As she said that, more tears dripped down her face. "I'm fine, I really am," she lied.

"This is off topic, but how old are you?"

"I'm 12 years old... I'm in the sixth grade. Now I repeat, please let me be."

"Please, I can tell that you're hurt, tell me what's bothering you, I'll listen, and if you tell me, I really may be able to help."

"Fine... I ran away."

"From where? Why?"

"Zora Village, because... of the people there..."

"What about them?"

"They...they..." what she said next was just a tiny whisper. "They bullied me," That triggered up more tears.

"Oh... what did they do?" Link asked, the girl cried more, when she was ready, she spoke again.

"They called me names, excluded me from everything, and they treated me like a rat, acted as if I was some sort of disease... I don't have any friends, I'm always alone, they played with my feelings..."

"Why?"

"Just because I can't swim... I know what you're thinking 'What kind of Zora can't swim?' They even call me 'Two left fins'"

"Oh... but that's no reason for you to get bullied! How did this even start?"

"It started in the second grade. Out of my whole class, there were a few popular girls, aka the best swimmers. They don't accept anyone in their group and they're not very sweet, yet everyone looked up to them and adored them. When they saw me, they saw how innocent I was and they chose to take advantage of me.

They pretended to be my friends, and I grew to really like them, so much that I trusted them. They were pressurizing me, telling me that they wouldn't be my friend anymore if I didn't tell them my biggest secret. So, I told them that I can't swim, and I thought it was okay to tell them because they were my good friends. Right after that, they started laughing at me and they got what they wanted.

The next day, I went to school and everyone was pointing fingers at me and laughing. As I walked through the hall they made fun of me and how I couldn't swim. Right away, I knew that my so called "friends" had told everyone about my secret. I had been betrayed, played like a violin. I wanted to cry right then and there.

I ran to the washroom and cried so hard, the pain in my heart was unexplainable. Everyone was bullying me because of something that I can't control. The people I thought of as my friends betrayed me, and I had no one to help me through it. I stayed in the washroom all alone, I cried for I don't know how long. And after that day, it only got worse.

Everyday, I'd get bullied, and it hurt, a lot. Every day I'd go home crying from how everyone treated me. And my parents couldn't help me. My parents are divorced, my mom doesn't live with us anymore. She moved all the way to Lake Hylia, and I live with my dad. My dad is always working so he never has time for me. I was all alone, _no one_ was there for me this whole time.

And I still remember the terrible experience I had in grade four... I was walking home from school, and the popular girls followed me. Near the school was a lake, and I had to pass it to get home. Exactly when I was at the lake, I heard the girls behind me. I turned around and they were snickering. The class was with them too and I was incredibly confused. I didn't know what was happening. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed around, and the most popular girl shoved me in the lake.

The lake was really deep and I was drowning, I could hear the class laughing at me and how I was struggling to stay up. I almost died that day... My dad noticed I was late and he came and saved me. When the class heard him coming, they ran away. He asked what had happened and I just lied and told him I accidentally fell in the lake. I was scared of those girls.

Every day was so painful, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I ran away and I'm never going back there."

Link was speechless, that story was so sad... The girl kept on crying remembering each memory. She was very hurt, and Link understood why she was so sad now. The poor girl...

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you. I can't believe you had to go through all that... I want to help you," Link said.

"How would you do that?"

"My friend Zelda is a really good swimmer, she's been taking classes since she was a little girl. And I'm alright too. We can teach you. Why didn't you take swimming lessons?"

"Zora's don't have such things. All Zora's can just swim naturally without anyone teaching them. I don't know why I turned out differently."

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to swim perfectly if we give you swimming lessons! What do you say to that?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Yeah, for sure! I can't keep you miserable! You deserve to be happy!"

"Okay! Thank you _so _much! I don't know what to say, oh thank you." she started to cry again, but not because she was in pain or because she's sad, but she was crying from happiness, from the fact that someone was going to help her and make her fit in.

"Zelda! Come over here!" Link shouted out. Zelda walked to Link.

"Okay, this girl-"

"Link, I know. I heard her story and everything. I just want to say, that was so sad. Your story broke my heart," Zelda said to the girl.

"Yeah, so Zelda, will you teach her how to swim?" Link asked.

"Definitely! Whatever it takes for her to be treated like she should be!"

"Thank you so much!" the girl said happily.

"By the way, what's your name?" Link asked.

"Sailly..."

"Nice name, it's pretty," Zelda commented.

"Thank you," Sailly said shyly.

Near them was a big pond which was perfect to swim in. For the rest of the day, Zelda and Link taught Sailly how to swim, and she was getting better and better. At the end of the lesson she was a good swimmer. But after spending a few more days teaching her, she became an amazing swimmer. She would be one of the best swimmers there thanks to Zelda.

"Great job Sailly! You're amazing!" Zelda cheered.

"Yeah, you're done! You don't need anymore help," Link added.

"Really? Thank you so much! Oh my gosh! This is the best day ever! Thank you thank you thank you!" Sailly squealed.

"Ha ha, no problem! Now you can go back to Zora Village and show off to everyone, you won't get bullied again!" Zelda said.

"Yes, hopefully, thank you so much! By the way, why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we're looking for this key piece, it doesn't concern you. Don't worry about it," Link explained.

"Key piece? What does it look like?" Sailly asked. Link pulled out a key piece and showed her. She looked like she knew what it was.

"Oh! That!" Sailly exclaimed.

"You know what it is?"

"Yeah, I used to go to this chamber everyday after school, and I would just sit there and cry. I noticed that there's a key piece that looks just like that in there. I could show it to you," Sailly offered.

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean, I have to return the favor. You just helped me so much with my life, the least I could do is lead you to this key piece you're looking for."

"Thank you!" Zelda chirped. "This just makes it a lot easier for us."

Sailly led Link and Zelda to the chamber, and luckily for them, it wasn't like a temple, and it didn't have any enemies. Okay, it was a little like a temple, it had a bunch of puzzles and doors, but Sailly knew the right way to go and she knew how to do everything so it didn't take long. They reached the room with the key piece and saw it right there in front of them. Link snatched it and they thanked Sailly for helping them. Now all they had to do was return Sailly to her village and move on to the next region.

They were about to head out of the chamber, until something hit them, and before they had time to think, everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, you probably want to kill me because of the cliffhanger, but I had to do it! I gave you guys a long chapter after I updated only two days ago, and I work really hard on this, so please review! It means so much to me when you guys tell me what you think about the story, so please, please, just leave a review. I'll stop begging now...**


	16. Chapter 16

**All the reviews I got last chapter made me so happy! Thanks everyone! Please review on this chapter too!  
**

**Ganon lover- Oh, well I hope your friends start treating you better then! Or if they're not actually your friends then I hope you find your real friends. I'm glad I made you feel better and wow, I can't believe you're thanking ****_me_****. I'm the one who should be thanking you for the sweet reviews that you always leave! Thank you so much for the heart warming review, it made me really happy. **

**Ganondorf- Aw thank you! And I'm updating as quick as I can, I just need reviews to encourage me and make me want to update. Because when I get reviews, I get an urge to update my story. I'm happy to hear that you like the story. **

**ShadowNinja1011- Um, again, I don't really know what to say to that since I don't know what you mean, but thank you for reviewing. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Awww, thank you! What can I say, I love putting cliffhangers in my stories! Wow, I made someone shed a tear, I can't believe it! I'm so happy you like my character development! It's very nice to know that you love the story so much and I'm just so happy right now! Your review actually made me squeal, thank you ****_so_**** much, your review was wonderful! **

**DriftedDaisy- Oh thank you, I'm happy to hear that, and aww that's so sweet! It's very nice of you to describe _my_ story as a work of art. That just made me smile so much! Thank you for the nice reviews!**

**Lunarose the Dreamer- The musical reference was from Les Mis but it's nice that you answered, and thank you, it's nice to know that people appreciate clean stories. I don't like lemons either so you're not alone there. Thank you for the sweet reviews, and there will be more Link and Zelda scenes, you just have to wait for them, they will come soon. Thank you so much, I loved your reviews! **

**Superstar1702- Aww, I never thought I would get such a nice compliment on my story! I'm glad you love the story, and that is so sweet on so many levels I just can't comprehend it! Thank you! I don't know how to thank you guys enough, I wish I could give all of you presents! Your review made me very happy, thank you so very much! **

* * *

Zelda and Link awoke lying down on the floor of the chamber. The last thing they could remember was getting the key piece and then feeling as if they had gotten hit. They had been knocked out, it was obvious because of the bruise on the back of their heads. They had no idea what had just happened or how long they were out. They got up and noticed one thing that was different. Sailly wasn't there.

"Oh no, not again," Link said.

"Where's Sailly?!" Zelda asked.

"Don't tell me she disappeared like Derry and Derby did..."

"Maybe she went back to Zora Village on her own!"

"Yeah, let's just check to make sure."

Link and Zelda traveled to Zora Village, and when they got there, they started asking people if they had seen Sailly. The only responses they got went like this:

"Ew, why are you looking for that loser?"

"Ugh no! And I don't want to see her stupid face again!"

"She disappeared? Good, I hope she never comes back!"

* * *

Sailly could not be found at Zora Village. She had most likely disappeared as well. They both knew what this meant, and it could not be tolerated this time.

"Zelda! No way am I going to keep going on with this adventure when she disappeared! I'm looking for her _and_ Derry and Derby too! I won't give up until I find them and I don't care anymore! We are finding them!" Link spat out.

Zelda nodded. They went to Levitia Field and Link played his ocarina. Epona came to them, and they mounted her. They searched everywhere, every place had been known to them and they weren't there, but after days of days of searching, they reached a place they had never seen before. They were still confused about how they got there. Link and Zelda were normally searching, they were tired and they got off Epona. All of a sudden, the ground opened up and they fell in. What they didn't know until now was that there was a whole little place under the ground of Levitia Field. It wasn't a nice place though.

This place was dark and scary. There were many clouds in the sky, dark grey clouds, and the atmosphere was haunted, there were no bright colours. The most noticeable part of this place was the huge dark castle.

"This is the only place we haven't checked, they have to be here," Link said.

"Yeah, let's go in," Zelda replied.

Link and Zelda walked forward and headed into the castle. Once they entered the castle, they kept going forward and went up some stairs, until they were in the main room. The door closed behind them and right in front of them was a man. Link stood there in shock with his mouth open wide. Zelda noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Link, what's wrong? Link talk to me!" Zelda pleaded.

"The man... He's the one that was in my dream..." Link mumbled.

The man was dark skinned, had thick black hair up to his back, his hair was tied up in many small braids, and he was very muscular. He was the exact same man as the one that was in Link's nightmare.

"I see you finally found me..." The man said. Zelda gasped, for she knew that voice. It was the unpleasant voice that they had heard when they first came to Levitia. Link also seemed to recognize the voice.

"I asked you this once, and I'm going to ask again, but I want an answer this time. Who are you?" Link asked boldly.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you this time. I am Jarom," he announced.

"Jarom?" Link asked. Neither one of them knew who Jarom was. Jarom smirked.

"You might as well know me as Moraj's brother."

Link and Zelda stood there not knowing what to say.

"M-Moraj has a brother?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, Moraj informed me about you two and what you're trying to do. That's why I told you to go back to where you came from, or you would have to endure a lot of pain and suffering," Jarom stated.

"Like what?" Link asked fiercely. Jarom snickered.

"Loss of loved ones..." After Jarom said that, things started to make more sense.

"You have Derry, Derby, and Sailly!" Link accused Jarom.

"I do, I took them. And I also got involved with that Kyrad kid."

Zelda and Link stood there in confusion, Jarom noticed and smiled deviously, then began to explain.

"_I _killed Kyrad. He didn't commit suicide. While you two were sleeping, I killed him and I left the knife in his hand to make you think he commit suicide. As I thought, you two fell for it, and I thought you guys would think that it was your fault because you brought them into the temple with you and Lanoria died. But you kept on going with your adventure.

So I had to try again, but make it more obvious. After you befriended Derry and Derby, that night, while all of you were sleeping, I kidnapped them. My goal was to make you think that these strange occurrences were all your fault and that you two needed to back off, so maybe you would stop this adventure. When it didn't work, I did the same thing to Sailly, and you went out looking for her instead of giving up.

I'm done playing games."

"You killed and kidnapped innocent people just to stop us?! You're insane!" Link yelled furiously. Kyrad could have still been alive if it wasn't for this scum.

"It's the best way. Now I'm giving you an offer: Give up on your adventure and go home, and I'll let them go."

This offer will not happen. They're not going back to Hyrule until they get all the key pieces, and they _will_ save Derry, Derby, and Sailly.

"No! Give them back and be a man!" Link yelled.

"Oh really? Then I'll torture them until you give up!"

"You will not!"

Suddenly, a huge ball of light appeared and hit Jarom. Zelda had produced some magic from her palms and put a paralyzing spell on Jarom.

"Oh you little-! YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL!" Jarom screamed trying to move. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Link and Zelda ran past him as he squirmed and screamed, looking for the children. After going deep into the castle, they saw them locked in a cell tied up to their chairs, and their mouths were covered with tape, they were trying to scream for help.

"Sailly! Derry! Derby!" they were greeted with muffled screams.

Link took the key that was next to the cell and opened it. Zelda and Link ran into the cell and untied them, also removing the tape on their mouths. Once the tape came off they started breathing heavily.

"Thank...you," they said.

"It's no problem, we're just glad we found you. Now let's get out of here before Jarom breaks free of that spell," Zelda said.

They all went back, and ran until they reached the entrance of the castle again. Jarom kept trying to break free and cursed when he saw them leaving.

"OH YOU'LL LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH ME! THIS IS NOT OVER!" Was the last thing they heard him say before they left the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am _SO_ sorry I took so long to update! I went on vacation and then I got sick and blah! I just didn't have any enthusiasm or energy, but now I'm feeling better and I'm back home so I got a nice long chapter for you! But first, I must thank the amazing reviewers!  
**

**Lunarose the Dreamer- Thank you, yeah I was trying to surprise everyone with everything that happened last chapter, so I'm glad that worked. But really, thank ****_you_**** for reviewing because your ****_reviews_**** are so sweet. Thank you so much! **

**Ganon lover- I'm glad to hear that! Thank you for the nice review!**

**Hylian- Aw, why? Fanfiction is completely safe as long as you don't give out any personal information. Plus if you're writing stories on fanfiction then it's practice for writing, which is always good! I hope you'll be allowed to get an account because that would be awesome, and thank you for reviewing! **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Yes she is, that proves that she is not useless for this adventure. Thank you! Yeah that's what I was planning from the beginning. I couldn't wait to write the previous chapter and reveal everything, there was a reason I made all that stuff happen before, and now it all makes sense, doesn't it? Thank you so much for the very kind review!**

**ShadowNinja1011- I hope you like the story, and thank you for reviewing! **

**DriftedDaisy- Thank you! Your review was very sweet and I loved it! Thanks so much!  
**

**James Birdsong- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the nice review! **

**I rule Hyrule- Thank you, and I wish I could! That would be awesome! Anyway, thank you for the nice review! **

**READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER- The sentences that are in _italics_ are Link's thoughts, just so you know. **

* * *

Link stormed off angrily, thinking about what just happened.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked. He quickly answered.

"No! He's the reason Kyrad died! That no good son of a-"

"Link! Not in front of the children!" Zelda exclaimed.

The kids looked at Link and Zelda innocently, they had no idea what was going on.

"He killed an innocent soul just to play games with us! How do you expect me to not be angry?!"

"Just calm down..." Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder, her touch made Link feel a bit more relaxed. "We'll deal with him, he'll pay for what he did. In the end, we'll defeat him and this won't happen again. Standing here and yelling about it isn't going to do anything, we have to continue this adventure so that he won't kill anymore people."

Link didn't say anything, he sighed.

"You're right Zelda. So what do we do now?"

"Well first we've got to return them to their villages..." Zelda said, looking at the kids.

"What?" Derry said sadly.

"You're taking us back?" Derby asked with pain in his voice.

"We're sorry, but we have to. You guys aren't safe with us. If you stay with us Jarom will take you again, and he might even kill you," Zelda explained.

"I understand," Sailly said.

"Yeah, it makes sense... We don't want you to drag us along with you and always have to be looking after us. We'll go back," Derry agreed.

"Good, so how about we eat and then go? 'Cause I'm starving," Zelda suggested.

"That sounds good, come on," Link answered.

With that, they all left, they found their way out of this unpleasant place and were back in the part of Levitia they knew. They started walking until they found a restaurant. In front of them they saw '_Lulu's Diner'. _

"This place looks good, let's check it out," Zelda said.

They went in and were greeted by a young waiter, he looked about 17 years old.

"Hello, welcome to Lulu's, my name is Marko and I'll be your server this evening." His eyes traveled across the group, and his gaze fell upon Zelda. He kept looking at her and didn't say anything.

_Why is he staring at her? I'm not getting a good feeling from him..._

"Hi, um..." Zelda didn't know what to say. Suddenly Marko stopped staring at her and spoke again.

"Oh sorry about that, you just really caught my eye. You know, you're so beautiful that a sunset looks like garbage compared to you."

"Oh, thank you..."

_That was the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard! _

"Do you know where the nearest hospital is? Because I just severely injured myself falling for you." Marko continued.

_Okay, that was even cheesier! I don't like this guy! _

"That's very flattering, but can we just get a table for five please?" Zelda asked.

"Oh sure thing! Come with me, I'll lead you to your table," Marko said way too nicely. He led them to a booth and they all sat down. He started to hand out the menus but also begun to flirt again.

"What's your name?" He asked Zelda.

"Zelda..."

"Wow, that's a really pretty name."

_Stop it! _

"Thank you," Zelda said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Excuse me, could you just give us some time to choose what we want to eat?" Link butted in. Marko glared at him, but only Link noticed.

"Sure... I'll be back to take your order soon..." He said, sounding ticked off**.  
**

After a while, they had all chosen what they wanted. Marko came back and took their orders. After he was done, he spoke up again.

"Okay, your food should be ready soon. By the way, Zelda, do you know where I can find the key?"

"To what?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"To your heart."

_How many girls has this guy flirted with? People like him are jerks! They just take advantage of the girl then leave them and break their hearts! I already like Zelda a lot and wish she could be with me, but even if she doesn't, I don't want her to be heart broken! _

"..."

"You do know you're a thief right?" Marko asked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Zelda answered confusedly.

"You stole my heart the moment you walked in here!"

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"Don't apologize!" He chuckled. "You changed my life just by talking to me."

_He doesn't even know her! He just wants her because she's pretty! I won't tolerate this! _

"I barely know you..." Zelda pointed out.

"I know, but your beauty just took me over like a drug."

Link was now fuming, he hated Marko, he was about to explode.

"Shouldn't you be taking another table's order?" Link butted in again, very angry this time.

"Yeah..." Marko glared again, but smiled at Zelda. "I'll be back my angel."

After he left, Link spoke to Zelda.

"Do you actually like him?" Link asked her.

"No... I don't even know him, I don't fall for strangers. I think people should know each other well for a long time before they get together. This guy could be a total jerk... But I don't want to hurt his feelings," Zelda explained.

"Why? You should, he's probably a womanizer," Link raged.

"Maybe, but I can't bear to break someone's heart."

"He'll break yours if you accept him, plus you won't break his heart. He'll move on and start flirting with the next pretty girl who comes into this place."

Zelda thought about that then raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me pretty?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Link immediately noticed what he had said and regretted it instantly. Man, he should have thought before he spoke! He blushed red and stuttered.

"Oh it just s-slipped out of my mouth! Well you know..." he began to ramble and ramble.

"Link?" Zelda smiled and gave a playful look that said "come on, tell me!"

"Okay, you are..." That was really hard to admit to her, he's such an idiot, why did he confess that? He was so scared to know what she was going to say. Luckily for him, her response didn't make it a big deal.

"Aw, really? Thank you!"

"Well it's true, but anyway, as we were saying before, he's just playing with your feelings."

"Yeah you're right, how do I get rid of him?"

"Well I've got a plan, but you have to go along with it, okay?"

"Sure, whatever it takes to deal with this."

* * *

Marko came to the table and handed out the food to everyone. Before he left, he struck Zelda with yet _another_ pick up line.

"Zelda, I couldn't help notice how lonely your lips look, would they like to meet mine?"

_Link wanted to roll his eyes at that stupid line, but went with his plan. _

"Sorry dude, but she's taken." Link slung his arm over Zelda's shoulder.

"Oh, I see." Marko looked at Link with eyes of hate and jealousy. "Well enjoy your meal."

With that, Marko scowled and went off to another table.

"Thanks Link." Zelda smiled.

"No problem, I'm glad we got rid of that pest."

Zelda grinned and then looked at Link's hand which rested on her shoulder. Link noticed that and took his arm off of her right away. He wished he could have kept pretending longer, it felt so nice to act like a couple... He only wished for that to be real... Marko made Link get really angry, but now that they're done with him, Link can relax and eat in peace.

The kids were silent this whole time, they were watching the whole thing happen. It was so entertaining to them. They finally burst out all their thoughts.

"That was so amusing to watch!" Derby exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha, yeah! Did you see the look on his face when Link said she was taken? Priceless!" Derry laughed.

"Yeah, and those pick up lines were _so_ cheesy!" Sailly joined in laughing.

Soon the whole group was laughing about what happened. Derry and Derby looked at Sailly sometimes while she talked and treated her really nicely. They all got to know each other and it was really fun.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the washroom," Sailly said.

After she left to the ladies restroom, Derry and Derby spoke their mind.

"She's so hot!" Derby commented.

"Bro back off! She's mine!" Derry argued.

"No she's mine!"

"Who even said she wanted you?"

"Same could be said for yourself!"

"Oh please! Don't you see the way she talks to me and looks at me? She's head over heels in love with me!"

"You're totally hallucinating!"

"Ha ha, although this is entertaining, don't fight over her!" Link said coming into the conversation. Zelda was laughing at their childish fight.

Before they could say anything else, Sailly came back and Derry and Derby shut up. The rest of the evening went by and they were all laughing and having fun. Another girl entered the restaurant and Marko did the exact same thing to her as he did to Zelda.

"I told you," Link said.

"Yeah, I don't like people like him..."

"Same, they don't respect women, and that bothers me."

"Aw, I love how you respect women! That's so gentleman like!"

"Yeah, I just don't think people should play with other people's feelings."

Zelda smiled at him, happy with his opinion. They continued to chat, and when they finished their food, they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"We are _never_ coming back to this diner again! I don't want to see that Marko guy's face again!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, I agree!" Link replied.

They kept walking and reached Zora Village. They would have kept going but Sailly stopped them.

"I can go by myself from here. Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you and make sure you don't get bullied?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll be fine." Sailly nodded.

"Bullied?" Derry asked.

"Why would anyone bully _you_? You're such a cool person!" Derby added.

"Thanks, it's because I couldn't swim. But I can swim now, and I'll be okay. So don't worry about me! Good luck on the rest of your adventure!"

"Thank you!" Link and Zelda said as Sailly walked off into Zora's Domain.

After that, they went to Goron City and dropped off Derry and Derby. They said their goodbyes and then set off again. They would probably visit them sometime. It's not the _last_ time they were going to see them. They'll return again someday.

That night, when Link and Zelda were going to go to bed, Link thought about the day. He was only thinking about one thing. Telling Zelda she was pretty was so scary and hard, so if _that's_ what he feels from something so small, how hard is it going to be for him to admit his feelings towards her? Link worried but then brushed it off and said that it's still going to take a while for that to happen, so he shouldn't start worrying now. With that last thought he went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good. Please review! **


End file.
